The Ultimate Threat
by Ayfxa The CopyCat EmoTion
Summary: A new Fallen God had risen... it's up to summoners who were just enjoying their live until a strange presence changed their life.(Collab with Ckbrothers.) There were multiple heroes that has risen, with their stories will be unfold. Heroes from the past, came back to life as more was about to be born.
1. First Meeting

**Hello there! I'm Ayfxa and this is my fanfic of Brave Frontier...so enjoy.**

* * *

A village can be seen, this village is near Agni Empire, which is in ruins now because of the Fallen Gods. But then, a certain summoner came out of the shadows and defeated all of Four Fallen Gods and saved Grand Gaia.

Right now, this boy, who was watering his flowerbeds while whistling happily.

Then, two short twins burst in the garden as they greeted the boy.

The twins laugh happily, "Good morning, Awru-kun! " one of the twin said as she tug on his sleeves.

"G-Good morning...! " the other one said, shyly.

 _-Twins II and Mina-_

"Good morning, both of you. " he said as he turns around to look and them, while smiling happily.

He has azure hair with a mix of orange in it, he now was wearing an apron on top of his shirt.

* * *

Hello there people that were caught interest for this story, I am Awru Yilfina, I am a Summoner who is living with my first summon, II and Mina, at first, I had to gain their trust. Well, it was long-term work for me at that day. But I manage to gain their trust in a day. Well this is how it goes...

* * *

 _The gate opened up as green smoke came out and covered my eyes._

 _When I opened my eyes, I saw two short girl, one with a sword and one with a staff, the two look similar but somehow I can tell that the hair are somewhat different..._

 _"W...Where are we II...? " the girl with the staff said, while rubbing her eyes._

 _"I...I don't know Mina... "_

 _My trainer claps his hand, gaining my attention, "Congratulations Awru, you got Twins II and Mina, the daughter of Amdahl Empire. " he said, congratulating me._

 _"Uhh...does this mean I got two units instead of one? " I asked, very confused._

 _"They're two in one. " he answered._

 _"Who are they II...? " Mina asked, scared of the strangers, as she hides herself behind her twin._

 _"I don't know Mina... but they sure are suspicious. " the twin said as she pulled out a sword and pointed in front of her._

* * *

 _"Now, now... a girl shouldn't hold a sword here. " Awru said as he came closer to them, making the twin nervous._

 _She swings her sword around, " Don't come near us! " she scowled as Awru barely dodged the swings._

 _"Stayawaystayawaystayaway! " she charged at him as he dodged each swing nervously, in the last move, she tried to cut his body in half, luckily, he catches the sword in the nick of time._

 _"Please...! I'm just trying to get to know you...! " he said, gripping the tiny sword so he could push back._

 _"Ano...II...I think he means no harm... " Mina said, saving Awru's butt from getting sliced in half as she pulled back the sword and put it back on her back._

 _"If you say so Mina. "_

 _He sighed in relief, as the trainer pats his shoulder, " Good luck on cooperating with your units! " he said, before leaving the room._

 _The trio kept silence until Awru stood up, brushing the dust of him._

 _"So... first thing first. Introductions. " he said as he holds out his palm, but as the protective II does, she grips the handle of the sword._

 _"Hi there! My name is Awru Yilfina. I am 20 years old guy who haven't lost his virginity yet. I am also a Summoner who just got started here. Nice to meet you! " he said while smiling brightly._

 _"Your smile disgust me... " II spat out, as Awru felt his heart got struck by a sword._

 _He kneels to the ground, " This is the first time someone insult me... " he said as he was on all four, despair looming around him._

 _Mina nervously laugh, " Hi there...! I am Mina...and this is II...! " she introduced herself and her twin as II "hmph" while looking at the other direction._

 _"Hajime Mashite.(1) " II rudely said, still looking away from him._

 _"You're welcome...c'mon...I lead you guys to my house... " he said, slowly recovering his composure._

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

 _The trio were walking back home to Awru's house, but it seems like some bandits and thief has attracted attention around them._

 _"Give us all your food or we will cut your fingers one by one! " the bandit demanded, raiding the innocent guy behind the food stall._

 ** _-Head Bandit Zaza-_**

 _"P-Please! I got three sick child and one injured daughter! " the man said, telling the truth._

 _"Who cares?! Give us all your money as well! " the thief said, pointing his dagger at him._

 ** _-Head Thief Leon-_**

 _"S-Somebody...! Please help me! " he screamed for help, but the others just acts like they didn't see anything._

 _"Nobody will help you. Now...give us everything you have! " Zaza said, pointing his axe at the man._

 _"Tch...those bastards again... " Awru silently scowled as II growled at them meanwhile II hides behind her._

 _"Hey!? What do you think you're doing?! " II scowled, loud enough to draw the two attention's._

 _"Robbing of course. Are you blind? " Leon said, as II fumes in anger and pulls out her sword and charged at them._

 _"Heh. Foolish kid. " Zaza said as he swings his axe strongly, swinging it like a helicopter, making a strong wave of wind blows II, stopping her charge._

 _"II! " Mina cried, pulling out her staff and chanted something, when she was done, she held out her staff and a barrier of branches were created in front of her._

 _She sigh, " Thanks Mina! " she said before jumping over the barrier and slashed at Leon, who was caught off guard._

 _He holds his bleeding shoulder as he(somehow) de-evolved and was turned into Thief Leon._

 _"Damn it! " he scowled, " I was being to careless... "_

 _"Let's retreat for now Leon... " Zaza said, grabbing his other shoulder as he nods and the two runs away from the crowd._

* * *

Present...

Awru sighed, already put the apron on where it belongs earlier, revealing his combat red armor and bracelets and rested on the sofa.

"Ever since that day, my life had slightly change...well. At least I'm not alone anymore. " he mumbled to himself.

"There is still more to say but...the author are just to busy doing other stuff, so what I just told you earlier isn't finish yet. " he said, breaking the fourth wall.

He then turned on the TV, which a certain girl invented a few years ago before she died.

* * *

II and Mina entered the living room, sitting beside him.

"Nee nee Awru-kun! Wanna hear something cool? " II asked.

"Sure go ahead. " he bluntly said while staring at the TV.

"W-We heard something about a new...Fallen...God...or something... " Mina said as he nods.

Before he realized, the house became utter silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NANI!"

* * *

 **Join the adventure!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearances:**

 **Personality:**

 **Units:Based on your REAL first to six unit...try to remember it.**

 **Weapon/Ability:**

 **Like/Dislike:**

 **History/Background:**

 **Extra:**

 **That's all folk! And Ck: Your turn!**


	2. Another Side

_A/N:Heyoo wait-This isn't my story?;3 Thats right folks, Its me, Ckbrothers to help with this awesome Collab with my buddy Ayfxa! So first off, check out both our account, because why not leave a review if you want! Oh and PM me if you want your oc for THIS side of the story! So, lets jump right in! HERE WE GOOOOOOO!(Also, all my chapters will be rated T for some violence and swearing.)_

* * *

 **The World of Grand Gaia, a mystical, ever-evolving world filled with monsters, heroes, and gods. For years, chaos ran rampant, under the harsh rules of now corrupt gods. However, in the seemingly dead future, a hope rose to defeat the 4 Fallen Gods, claim the world for the light, and restore peace. However, this... is not that man's story.**

* * *

It was a dark, empty forest, and the sun had long fallen to the fog creeped in, and the moonlight shimmered on the dreary, twisted trees.

A man walked through the forest, his dark grey eyes gazing upon the familiar scene.

He sighed, as three figures blocked the road.

"Will you just give it up already? I won your units fair and square. You should've trained better." The tall, somewhat skinny and pale man gave a slight chuckle as he adjusted his slick black hair, before adjusting the white tie on his black tuxedo. The figures across from him growled as he adjusted the golden belt buckle of his black dress pants, before quickly tightening the ties of his black dress shoes. He put a pair of black rimmed sunglasses on his head before holding up a briefcase.

"I assure you, I'll take much better care than the disgusting things you do with your units." The other figures roared at this remark, as the center one growled.

"You son of a gun Negotiator! You used your Rare spirits, knowing full well we didn't have anything to beat it! You're a damn coward!"

The Negotiator simply sighed, opening his briefcase.

"if you seriously want them back, I'll give you one more chance. Beat only one of my units, and I'll give them back as well as a few rares."

The three gave a loud roar of laughter as the lead one smiled.

"Sure, Sure. Don't come crying to us when we beat you and take your strongest Units!"

The three men stood in a line, and began chanting as three portals opened before them.

The lone man sighed as he slipped on a pair of black leather gloves, chanting as an angelic white and black portal appeared.

The three men were thrown out of their chant as they suddenly yelled.

"SUMMON!"

Before them were three creatures, each hissing and crackling.

Two skeletons stood at the sides of the leading unit, each one groaning as they held a rusty sword and shield in their black gloves.

 **Skeleton-Element-Dark**

The leading man cackled as a small, impsh figure stood before him. It cackled as its green skin glittered in the moon light, before tightening its brown bandana, a red symbol glowing on the cloth's side. The creature shifted in a brown tunic, before laughing as it whipped out a wooden mallet, its pointy ears not bothered by its sickening laughter.

 **Goblin-Element-Fire**

The lone man stopped his incantation, before doing his own shout.

"I command thee to heed my call and deliver Judgement: RISE! AZEAL!"

The tree figures and their summons gasped as a massive figure stepped out of the portal.

"Thou has Trifled with mine Master, and shall pay the price with thine soul." The deep voiced figure, Azeal, was a massive, black, gold and purple. figure. His majestic wings held him up into the air, his two right wings a dark black, his left a pure white. His glowing red eyes glared from his godly gold head crest, as his golden chestplate and purple, pinkish gem shone in darkness. The gems and armor were scattered around his body, around his hands and kneecaps. He wore only a bright red cloth below his waist, his hands beginning to glow. On his shoulders were two, purple, red eyed whispering as Azeal ignored them.

 **Dark Angel Azeal-Element-Light**

The lead thug struggled to speak as he trembled in fear.

"K-Kill it! KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL, IT!"

The skeletons charged as the goblin hung back, before slinking into the shadows.

The Dark Angel looked at the monsters as their faces contorted with fear as he flew up to them, kicking the head off one before burning the head of the other with bright white flames.

"Thou attacks are Pitiful." Azeal grunted as he flew above a firey swing of the goblin, before shouting, a shadowy fire in his right hand while a bright white light in the other.

"Thou hast attempted a cowardly attack, and must suffer thy dire fate. FACE JUDGMENT!"

He held his hands up as the goblin was frozen in fear, the shadowy flame flowing away from his hand and in front of him.

"Thy Verdict is-" Azeal barked out harshly as the light turned into a glowing lightning bolt.

"GUILTY!" The bolt was thrown into the shadowy flames, combining with the shadows as it pierced the stomach of the Goblin before the monster gave a final screech.

As Azeal floated down, the thugs already fled the area as the one figure gave a small clap.

"You did well buddy. Another Negation finished." Azeal looked at him, before nodding.

"Thank you, m'lord, for allowing me to yet again destory guilty criminals, in the name of JUSTICE!"

The dark angel dramatically flashed his wings as the man chuckled.

"Thanks man...Hey, i heard that there's a guy who claims to be a 5th Fallen God...How about we pass our own godly judgment?"

Azeal gave a hearty chuckles.

"Thank you, m'lord. Thou always giveth me the chance of redemption .

The man sighed.

"Thats what we're all looking for, buddy. After all, I'll be damned if I don't get it one day."

He gave a sly chuckle.

 _"I'll swear I'll be cleansed, as long as my name is Shokan!"_

* * *

 _A/N:And there we have it! We met the Negotiator Shokan and the Dark Angel Azeal. Oh, and don't worry, next chapter(Mine that is) Will explain how these two met and a bit more about the world. Think of this as a prologue to my arc. ;3 So leave a review, follow, favourite, etc, and check out Ay and I! i assure you, you won't bored! Off to you Ay! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	3. Attack of The Fire Types

**Hello everyone! Ready for the next chapter?!...**

 **CCT:You're reading it.**

* * *

After hearing the news II or Mina told.

Awru had quite a shock, maybe not quite, because he gaped his mouth for a half day, which makes the twins worried about him, so, they let him be.

Then a few minutes passes, II are getting impatient by the minute, she then took a frying pan from the kitchen and headed towards Awru.

Her twin tried to stop her but she was to nervous as sweat starts to produce on her face.

She smack as hard as she can as he shouted loudly, making the birds flew out of the trees.

"What was that for?! " Awru asked, finally snapped out.

"You were gaping for to long. I had no choice but to hit you. " she answered, crossing her arms with a "Hmph!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! " her twin apologized, bowing a few times as her voice cracked at the end.

"It's okay. " he said, rubbing her head as her eyes look at him, she then smiled and rubs her head on his hand while making a lightly purr noise.

"So. " II spoke up, breaking the peaceful moment between the two, making her twin pouts, " A new Fallen God has rise. What are you gonna do Awru? " she asked as he had a determined face while staring at her.

"..."

"..."

"...

He then chuckled, " Of course! " he falls back, " I'm just gonna let the higher-ups handle it~ " he said, relaxing on his sofa as II punched him in the head again, as a bump grow at the spot.

"Why did you hit me? " he said with a flood of water pouring out from his eyes.

"Didn't you want to be a hero? " II asked, her back turned to him.

"Well, that was all child's dream you know... " he said, rubbing his head.

"So then...what about your little sister? " she said, as he gasped for a while, " You told us that she was killed by the gods. Didn't you told us that you want to avenge her?! " she cried loudly, tears streaming down her face.

"II... " her twin slowly said, with a sign of sadness in her voice.

An awkward silence was made, Awru's eyes are covered in the shadows as he stood up and starts walking towards II, when he nears her back. He embraced her in a hug, as she gasped lightly.

"Thank you, II... you are the greatest friend I've ever had. " he softly spoke as she blushed slightly.

"I...It's nothing at all...really. " she said as she closed her eyes in relief.

"No fairrrrr, " Mina pouts, " II and Awru-kun are hugging each other... " she said as Awru look at her and approaches her as well, he then lifts her up and puts her on his shoulders.

"There! You both are now even. " he said as they both hugged him back, laughing happily as suddenly...

* * *

Outside, citizens were doing their own daily routine, fishing, hunting and lots of lots of more stuff then suddenly...

A loud screech can be heard, as from a top of a mountain, hundreds no...a thousand fire birds are heading towards the small village.

 _ **-Phoenix-**_

Awru and the twins stares from the window, as they had horrified face.

"They aren't gonna- " Awru spoke up as he was interruppted when a Phoenix fell to the ground, dying as some people were burnt to crisp, after a few seconds, the Phoenix revived and starts to burn houses and trees around the small village while screams loudly.

"Somebody! " a girl voice can be heard, he turned his head to the voice and saw a blue haired teenage girl were leaning against the wall, as a three-headed beast approaches her.

 ** _-Cerberus_** ** _-_**

"This is bad! We have to help them. " Awru said, as he pulled out a giant broadsword from his storage room and headed outside with II and Mina.

* * *

Outside, a few summoners, with their own units, are fending off the Phoenix that was fighting back using it's flames. A few water units were killed as the summoners run for their lives.

"Somebody, help! " the blue haired teen from before screamed as Cerberus reaches her with one of the head, only to be cut off by II's sword, heroically saved the girl.

The other two headed growled at her, as she grips her sword, meanwhile Mina goes to the girl's side and escorted her somewhere safe.

"It's just you and me. You weird-looking dog! " II charges toward the beast which was blocked by gripping the sword using his teeth and throws her off, sending her far in a distance.

She stood up unsteadily, bruises can be seen, as one of Cerberus' head spew out the sword and charges towards her, she smirked confidently, when the now two-headed dig was close enough to her, she grabs his neck and throws him off at a burning wooden house.

"Hehe. Piece of cake. " she said as Mina came back, curing her bruises using her calm magic as a green glow surrounds her.

"There's still more oneechan. " Mina remarked as the green glow surrounding her disappears.

Awru sigh in relief, glad the girl and his units are safe.

"Thank you very much for saving me... " the girl said, bows slightly.

"It's no problem. It is my job anyway. " Awru said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Here's your reward. " she pulled put five colourful gems and gave it to him.

"Woah! Gems! But... isn't it too much... I mean gems are rare... "

"It's okay. You saved me anyway. Thank you and I hope to meet you again. " she said, bows again before walking away.

"*sigh*Well... a reward is a reward...But... the problem is not solved yet... " he turned his head towards the sky, which was filled with more Phoenix, "Is this because of the 5th Fallen God...? " he muttered to himself, as he puts his finger on his chin, in deep thought until...

* * *

"Hey you. Watch out! " a summoner said as he opened his eyes, only to see the Phoenix is heading towards his way.

"Shit! Why are you after me?! " he said as he starts to running away while the Phoenix spits fire at him, barely missing him as his hair was set on fire.

"Somebody help me! " he said as II and Mina heard him.

"Oh no! Awru's in trouble! " Mina said, "Let's go, Mina. " II said as she nods, then before they can even leave, three fireball was shots towards them, II pushed her twin as they both dodged the fire ball, as a familiar beast was coming from the Orthos spot.

 _ **-Ragnaberus-**_

"Why must you evolved now out of all time?! " II scowled as it spits out more flames, which she dodged using her reflex.

* * *

When the Phoenix was to busy spitting out fire, Awru escaped from it's sight and is currently hiding in a destroyed house.

"What should I do? Mina and II are busy with something else. And there's no other summoner than me! " he muttered to himself, then he remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I got five gems because of the girl from before... " he pulled out the gems and put it on the ground, forming a circle, he gulped, " _I hope I don't got a crappy unit at a time like this..._ " he thought as he does the summoning circle.

"SUMMON!"

As the gate opened, the Phoenix founded him and charges toward him off guard, he slowly turns back as the Phoenix nears him, he closed his eyes ready for his death.

A few moment pass, an intense heat can be felt as he starts to sweat, he opened his eyes to see the Phoenix is no longer there, only burned to crisp.

He turned his head toward an old-looking man, who has white haired and a weird-looking sword on his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, boy. "

* * *

 **This is it for this week's chapter!**

 **Now now, whoever that was in the end...I'm not gonna tell you. By the way~ sorry if your OCs didn't appear in this chapter. I'm sure to put them in the next chapter.(Next week)**

 **For now, the next one is all yours Ck!**


	4. My First Summon

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings and not Siblings! ;3 Ck here with yet another chapter of a New Threat. Wow! Last chapter (Ay's that is) was chaotic! Too bad our two heroes (?) haven't crossed paths yet! But soon! Maybe! ;3 So I've got two ocs for this side of the story, however only one will be shown today. So Disclaimer: I only own my own ocs, everyone else owns their own ocs, and Brave Frontier belongs to its creator. Welp, lets get going. HERE WE GOOOOOO! (Also, no new units to show today. Sorry.)_

Town of Naru (Town of Change)

Shokan sighed as he walked back into the sleepy town, the sun already beginning to rise over the horizon.

A brown rustic sign hung loosly, stating, "The Town of Naru: A town of evolution". The buildings around the small area were the same, a small cabin, with few people walking by.

The wind blew quietly on the grass plains, as a glowing, stone structure sat near the center of the town, numerous signs near it as a few people walked through the odd portal.

Shokan groaned as he held up his briefcase.

"Damn, it took the entire night just to head back here. But hey, home's home after all. Right, Azael?"

The Dark Angel floated nearby, as Azael refused to walk through the woods without someone to chat to.

Azael simply nodded.

"Tis true. Many a tale has begun here, including ours."

Shokan nodded, but sighed as he walked up to the portal where a rather exotic looking knight stood guard.

Despite his odd golden armor, the man was not a Unit,but rather a member of the Royal Guard.

"Ah, good day negotiator! I assume you brought me the units?"

Shokan smiled, as he handed the briefcase over.

"Yeah, and be happy I got all of them. Now..." He held out his hand, mockingly.

The knight grumbled as he handed the man 30 rainbow colored crystals and a grey ticket wit the words "1000 Honor" on them.

"There you go, your payment. Now I must be off, releasing these units into a protected dungeon is hard work indeed." The knight walked into the portal, disappearing as Roger scoffed.

"Yeah,and being a Negotiator is a walk in the park. " He walked forward to a small, empty looking pub as Azael followed him,silent.

As he walked into the bar, its attendees paid no attention to him as he placed a few gold coins on the counter.

"The Usual. Gotta stay sober." Shokan grunted as the bartender nodded, before walking off.

The Negotiator sat silently on the outskirts of the bar, where a table lied untouched in the corner...except for one man.

He was masked in a black trenchcoat, only his rugged,tan skin and brown beard seen under the shadows of his grey fedora.

His black eyes looked at Shokan and his partner before grunting.

"I assume it went well." The man stated, tired.

"You bet it did," Shokan said. "And the pay was just as high, as you predicted, Fumei."

Azael nodded,before speaking out.

"M'lord, i know that tis is not important, but doesn't thou have fond memories?"

Fumei nodded at the younder man, showing that it was ok to agree.

"Yeah...Yeah."

 _Flashback (6 years ago: Shokan's age, 21)_

 _He remembered the day clearly. Back then, all he had was Fumei, and a past he wanted to forget. He lost his name, and he didn't mind. Currently, the duo were outside the Pub, recently celebrating its 20th anniversary. Fumei, still hiding in the darkness, nodded._

 _"Now. Now is the time, while we hide in the shadows, for you to make a name for yourself." He handed out 5 crystals to the then nameless Shokan._

 _He nodded silently, before placing the crystals evenly in a pentagon fashion._

 _Within moments, the crystals began to glow as the nameless man muttered over them._

 _Slowly, as the crystals lost their shine, a bright, majestic white and black door appeared._

 _Fumei muttered, somewhat surprised._

 _"Will he be deemed worthy enough for such a mighty entity...after what he's done?"_

 _And then, the nameless man was blasted back as a figure shot out of the door, floating._

 _Azael looked down on the human, and cocked his head._

 _"Salutations, human, I am thee Dark Angel, Azael, and I have Been summoned by-"_

 _Azael stopped, before glaring at the man._

 _"Thou hast done a great sin, yet thou hast summoned me?"_

 _The nameless man stopped cowering._

 _He looked at the dark angel and gave a small, cautious smirk._

 _"Yeah, I did. Because I need your help to doing something even you know would change everything...I need you to help,,e redeem myself."_

 _Azael pondered this, before straightening himself._

 _"For thy statement, they judgment is..."_

 _The nameless man stood fearlessly as he stared at the dark angel._

 _"Not Guilty. I shall assist you, in the promise that you fight for justice."_

 _The man smiled as he shook Azael's hand._

 _"Thank you. I agree to your terms."_

 _However, Azael coughed._

 _"Pardon me...but what is thou name? The one you want to be known as, for eternity after this moment."_

 _The man looked over at Fumei as the man mouthed something._

 _Smiling, the man nodded._

 _"Call me Shokan from now on. Shokan the Negotiator"_

Present Time (Today, Shokan's Age-27)

"It was a good day...wasn't it?" Shokan said,before cocking his head as a figure approached them.

"i must leave, good luck on today's negation, Negotiator." Fumei left, passing by the approaching figure as she sat down.

"Are you, the Famed Negotiator? My name is Evelyne Noktura Rex...and I need your help." The woman seemed around 19 as she brushed a dark streak of her blond hair out of her glasses, the duo noticing her odd red eyes. Other than that, she seemed to wear a baggy brown cloak, pressumably to travel.

"Yes I am. What's the deal?" He seemed relax as Evelyne glared at him.

"Listen, can you at least try and be serious? Ugh, listen, my brother was off exploring and hasn't returned since. I need you to find him."

Shokan simply chuckled.

"I'm sorry lady, but while this seems dire,this isn't in my role as a-"

Evelyne cut him off as she held up a poster.

 _"If you do and rescue him, you have a chance at the world's newest rare unit...Lindsey."_

* * *

 _A/N: OOOH! Who, or what is Lindsey? I know! But do you? ;3Anyway, do the usual and favourite, follow,send ocs,review check out our bios and etc. ;3 Off to you Ay! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	5. Kindness Brings Help

**Hey ho! It's me!...Who?...**

 **F Ayfxa:No one knows you.**

 **Shut up...just shut up...**

* * *

"Nice to meet you, boy. " an old man said as Awru stared in awe.

"Y-You...You are...! "

 ** _-Strong Flame Griff-_**

"Yayayayayayayayayayayay! " he celebrated, running around the destroyed house.

Griff's veins are throbbing, " What are you celebrating at?! "

"I got a 5*! I got a 5*! " he answered as he trips and fall on his face, sliding down for a few seconds.

"That's what you get for being careless. " the used-to-be summoner said as he sighed, " I can't believe I got stuck with this kid... "

Awru stood up, rubbing his face which had a burning red mark. " I can celebrate with Ii and Mina later, for now... "

"For now what? "

"Griff, please save this village! " he said, on all four as his head was on the ground.

"..."

"There are orphans that live here but they had no guardian! "

He stared down at him. Looking around as the Phoenix that was soaring on the sky.

"There's a _fifth_ Fallen God on the rise! " he cried again, still on all four.

Griff raised his eyebrow as he scan the area.

"And I...I am just a summoner who had no chance against a Burny... " his voice cracked in the end, as Griff sigh in annoyance.

"I get it. I get it. So just stand up already. " he groans, as Awru slowly stood up and look at him.

"Really? "

"Really. "

"Really really? "

"Really really really. "

"Reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally? "

Griff hits Awru with the side of his sword in the head, sending him away as a huge bump grows on his head.

"Are you a kid or a man? Just grow up already. " Griff complained as Awru rubs his head.

"But...I'm already twenty years old... " he said, with fake tears streaming on his face.

"Never speaks when an _old_ man talks! " the warrior scowled at Awru, as he looks down and apologized.

"So, you will help me? " he asked.

"I will not help _you_ , I'm gonna rescue this village. " he grunts as he turns around and stares at Ragnaberus, who is chasing Ii and Mina down.

Mina was crying while holding her staff between her chest as Ii runs with her while gritting her teeth.

"Ii! Mina! " Awru cried out to them, as they turned their heads to him, and changed their direction, heading towards him.

"Hmph, this dog may be a worthy of challange. " Griff stood in a stance as he dashes forward, with his sword in front of him as he pass Ii and Mina, and makes a cut on Ragnaberus's left side body.

The three headed creature then loses it balance due to the pain and fell on the ground, as the weird tail tried to catch him from behind, only to be cut in half as green blood spewed out of the tail.

Awru stared in awe with Ii while her hands covers Mina's eyes, as she nervously struggle to see what's going on.

As the Ragnaberus struggled to stand up, Griff turns around to end it, until...a Phoenix came down from the sky and took the injured Raganberus with it's claws.

"That was easier. " Griff said as he sigh and closed his eyes, " I thought that would be more challenging. " he said as he suddenly heard footsteps, but it was not slow, it sounds like its...running?

When he opened his eyes, he saw something a normal guy can do. Awru, who is running towards the Phoenix who took the injured Ragnaberus, run as fast as he can as he jumped with the help of a see-saw, as he managed to grabs the three headed creature's tail.

" Tch! What is that kid up to?! "

* * *

As Awru and the Ragnaberus were lifted up the air, Awru climbed the tail and sat on it's body, resting for a while.

"Phew...I could've been a goner if I didn't know how to climb. " he said to himself as one of Ragnaberus's head(the dragon one)spits fire in the air, trying to get the Phoenix to drop them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down buddy! Let me treat your wounds first... " he said as he cuts off a bit kf his shirt, and covers the cut with it as Ragnaberus (can barely) stares at him, before howling.

"Why am I helping you? Well, it's because I can't let something die. " he answered as the goat's head stares at him.

"You see...I am weak...I can't even kill a Burny...instead, I tamed it. " he said looking at the sky filled with Phoenix's as he sigh.

"If you're going down. I'm going down with you too. " he said, while hugging the dog's head.

The dragon's head stops spitting fire as it stares at Awru, same goes for the goat's head, as they look around only to see Phoenix's everywhere, surrounding them as their heart felt hopeless, then after a few seconds, the other two head hugs Awru by putting their heads on his body.

Awru eyes widen but then reverts back to normal as he hugs them back as he slowly closes his eyes.

* * *

 _" **This is not the end..."**_

 _"W...What? W...Where am I...? "_

 ** _"Don't forget about me..."_**

 _"W...Who are you...? " silence surrounded him as he heard sound of thunder crackling._

* * *

"MEGAVOLT APOCALYPSE! " he heard someone shouted as the Phoenix's around them were fried to dust by lighting bolts that appears from the sky.

"Brave Burst: Destructive Chains. "

"Brave Burst: Celestial Firefly. " two woman said as the Phoenix that were carrying Awru and Ragnaberus was stabbed by 8 swords and a thousands of kunai.

As the dead Phoenix crashes on the ground, creating a debris as Awru coughed and look in front of him and saw a jet black wild hair guy with chocolate-brown eyes, he has an average height and wears a black hoodie over a gray T-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

He spread out his arms, " What were you doing up there? " he asked.

The man took the hand as he stood up, cleaning any debris on his clothes, " Well...I was trying to save this Ragnaberus... " he answered shyly as the newcomer sighed.

"Anyway, my name is Zen- " Zen got interrupted by a blond haired guy with blue eyes, he wears blue long coat with metal boots and gauntlets.

"My name is Viktor Fulgur Rex, and this is my waifu. " the summoner said as a girl behind him waves at Awru.

 _ **-Heaven Bolt Amy-**_

"Hi... _a freaking six star? What a goddamn lucky old man! "_ he thought as he shyly waves back.

Zen then suddenly grasps his hand, which has a small cut as a girl licked the blood, "Mmph~ your blood are juicy as ever~ "

 _ **-Goth Idol Kikuri-**_

" _Another six star? Are these guys that powerful?! "_ he thought again as he sweat drops when the girl said "your blood is juicy".

"Stop fooling around, Kikuri. " a woman said as Awru tilted his head to see who is it.

" _Please not a six star! Please not a six star! PLEASE! "_ he hoped.

 _ **-Blade Storm Sefia-**_

"Yosha! " he screamed suddenly, surprising the others.

"What are you happy about? " Zen asked, while treating his hand.

"Yeah! Stop screaming like a kid. " Viktor scowled at him as he throws a stone at his head.

"Ow..." he said, as a bump grows on his previous bump.

"What a sugardropper you are Sefia. ", Kikuri complained.

"I don't mind to be one. " she quickly answered as she averted her gaze from Kikuri.

"Hey Viktor~! " a woman said as the said man turns around.

 _ **-Creator Maxwell-**_

"Maxie! Where were you? " he asked while hugging her, then she hugs back as Amy pouts in the background.

"I was helping an old man with two cute little girls finding their mother. " she answered as she release the hug.

"That's very kind of you Maxie. " he said as she giggles.

"Aww, you're making me blush. "

"Viktor! " Amy spoke up.

"What? "

"What did I tell you about our rules? "

"Always flush the toilet? " he answered, dumbfounded as she growls.

"No! "

* * *

As the new faces starts to make a commotion with each other, Awru was laying down on the grass as he looks at the sky, which the sun began to set as red light envelopes the area.

"I wonder what happens next...? "

* * *

 **And that's the end of this first arc. Didn't plan this out but-oh well~this story somehow(for me)are getting interesting don't cha think so? For now...remember...there's that other side.**

 **Up to ya Ck!**


	6. Untamed

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings and others! Welcome back to A New Threat, where a guy does some stuff. First off, thanks to Rashi for sending their oc, who will show up next chapter! ;3 Welp, lets jump right into this. Here we GOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

In a moment of anger, Shokan swore as he exited the portal, Azael gone due to the nature of the dungeon.

"Damn it...This might be harder than I thought..."

Like most dungeons, the area consisted of only one environment, in this case, a small lake, some trees, and a large hill filled field. To his knowledge known as the Soul Island Forest, existed beyond this very world, like most dungeons. His point of interest itself?

He took out a small notebook, careful to write smoothly on the thin, tan paper.

Date: X/XX/XXXX. Once again, I'm off on another case, this time after a lost Summoner. Kid went over his head with only two units...and tried to capture the rare unit Lindsey. That unit...there's nothing else like her, and I've heard none have captured her yet. She's an earth unit, so I should have a good chance...however, trying to find and keep the kid safe while also gaining this unit is a real pain in my-

He looked up from his journal as he saw 5 small green blobs bound towards him. Their black eyes glaring at him as the small green moss on their heads floping saw beneath their arguably harmless exterior and knew they posed some threat.

 **Mossy-Element-Earth**

Shokan sighed, but gave a small smile.

"Well, there's no point in letting them attack me. " He decided to skip his usual theatrics, knowing that summoning took a simple thought in dungeons and snapped his fingers.

"SUMMONING...JUSTICE GUARD!"

In front of him were 4 multicolored circles as four figures rose out.

Azeal rose first, in front of the group with his arms crossed.

Next to him was a sly young man, his grey hair spiked up, covered by a red and yellow head-band. Under his blue, gold trimmed cape was a suit of orange and black armor. His black eyes were filled with mischief as he held his two glowing blades,their orange hilts glowing in the sun.

 **Great Thief Leon-Element-Fire**

Azael gave the thief a slight glare, knowing full well what he'd done. Despite that, the dark angel and his master both knew that their efforts in the past had changed this Leon. After all, units always seemed to have multiple duplicates. Why not change at least one?

Behind the two was an old, long beared man, his blond hair making his beard an oddity. His blue eyes trembled with electricity as the yellow hat upon his head shone, its yellow horns glowing. His exotic yellow and red robe had no equal, except for possibly the blue feathered plume under it. In his right hand was a book, glowing with energy, as was his long red and gold cane.

 **Sage Bran-Element-Lightning**

"What?" Bran grumbled. "This is the problem? Are you serious Shokan? I was having a rather nice nap!"

The woman next to him gave a giggle as she pat him on the back, her brown eyes filled with curiosity as she looked down at the small yellow cat copying her actions. She brushed her green hair out of her eyes as she adjusted her brown and green robe, the ears on her brown hood sagging slightly. A large bell hung on a large green ribbon that stuck to the collar of her simple brown dress , the dress being under her robe. The sleeves of her robe covered her hands, said hands holding a large metallic staff of sorts, a steel clock standing vertically on the side. Vines covered the staff as she giggled.

 **Time Lord Clair-Element-Earth**

Shokan shook his head, frustrated that he couldn't summon all his units.

"Whats the plan boss?" Leon smirked."And where's the rest?"

Azael gave a chuckle.

"Did thou never learnth our mission? Since there is already another summoner here with two units,Master Shokan can only summonth four units."

Bran growled.

"Bah. If we have a mission, why can't we just DO IT AND STOP TALKING!?" Within moments Bran's staff shot a bolt of electricity as a Mossy. Despite the type disadvantage, Bran easily killed off the slimey demon.

Clair followed up with a sharp black of earth energy on another, killing that one off as Leon sliced down the rest.

Azael watched, mildly entertained before grunting.

"Master...A hoarde of monstrs approacheth us. Permission...to Brave Burst?"

Shokan nodded with a smile.

"Do it."

With a nod, Azael began to glow a bright white as he floated above a large mass of earth monsters, the amount being so large it was hard to tell what was in it.

The monsters began to fire volley after volley of attacks as he dodged them, his left hand glowing a bright white.

 **"Thou Judgement..."**

His right hand formed a large purple spear, the spear larger than the dark angel himself.

 **"OBLIBERATION! "**

Nothing could compare the hoard as the spear was enveloped with holy magic, peircing the crowd as an explosion of light enveloped them all.

Shokan and the others watched, mildly pleased as the light cleared, white and violet particles flowing down from the sky as Azael stood, panting.

"You did a good job pal." Shokan said,patting his partner on the back.

However, the peace didn't last long, as a scream was heard.

"ATTACK!"

The team turned their heads to see three figures attack 2 others, one of the trio commanding the other two as Shokan smiled.

"There's our target."

* * *

Currently fighting was a white haired man, panting as his blue eyes glared at his foes. He adjusted his blue coat as he stomped his metal boots into the ground.

"Keep Attacking! We almost got them down!"

One of the fighters let out a grunt.

"Easy for you to say, Ace Luxus Rex!"

Ace himself groaned.

"C'mon, I told you to just call me Ace!"

The woman groaned under her knightly pair of armor. Her brown eyes looked annoyed as the green plume of her helmet flew in the wind, along with her long pink hair. Her armor, oddly enough, had a light green and pink skirt as she blocked an attack with her large, vine coated sword.

 **Edea-Element-Earth**

Next to her, a robed woman sighed, her face hidded behind her old grey hair and red hood. She carried her own large sword, covered in black ropes.

 **Ember Elder Fiora-Element-Fire**

Across the battlefield were the two other figures, one being a large, living tree. A creepy smile was plastered across its face and yellow eyes as its blue and violet leaves shone evilly.

 **Ent-Element-Earth**

Next to that, smriking, was a young woman, her short green hair barely missing her deep brown eyes. She wore a simple green, white and brown shot-skirted dress as she began to dust it off. However, oddly enough, behind her was an orange, cat like tail, while on her head were large, orange cat ears with small white cotton balls in them. She twirled her curved green staff with a smile as a mass of rainbows shone from it.

"What, giving up?" She chuckled.

 **Lindsey-Element-Earth**

As Ace and his two units began to gasp, a shout was heard of the horizon.

"JUSTICE GUARD! ENGAGE!"

Leon jumped down, already charging at the Ent as he rapidly spun his blades.

As the tree monster prepared to defend, it gasped as it felt a flaming sword hit its arms.

Fiora grunted as she kept the Ent in place for Leon to slash it.

"Comin' at ya!" Leon shouted as he slashed at the tree, cutting through it with his knives.

"But thats not even...a rare..."Arc gasped as Bran and Clair fired spells from a distant at the fast moving Lindsey, who growled.

"Oh come on! This isn't fair!"

Bran shouted from his spot as he coughed.

"Life isn't fair kid! TAKE IT FROM ME!"

He shot a larger bolt as Lindsey was knocked back, a few bruises on her as she decided to go on the offensive.

Quickly however, Edea met the feline's staff with her sword as Bran and Clair sent in volleys of spells.

"ITS FINALLY TIME!" Shokan finally came over the horizon as Azael floated over him.

"AZAEL! FINISH IT! "

The Dark Angel growled.

"YES MY MASTER!"

Lindsey widened her eyes as she was held down by Edea and the numerous spells. Azael began to spin light and darkness energy in both of his hands.

 **"THINE JUDGEMENT..."**

The Dark Angel himself spun,creating a barrier of energy around him as he let out a shout.

 **"IS TO WORK FOR JUSTICE! "**

With that, Azael spun towards Lindsey in a downwards spiral. The sky became dark as the air was filled with the feelings of true judgement.

Azael's energy went right through Lindsey as he exited the hole he made in the ground, flying above the sky.

He looked at Shokan as the negotiator snapped his fingers.

And with that, Lindsey exploded in a mass of light and darkness.

As the light cleared, Ace coughed as he looked above at Shokan.

And before him, smiling, was the Negotiator holding a glowing green mass of energy.

 _"Negations Complete."_

* * *

 _A/N; Action! Excitement! Life or Death! Thats the story for ya folks! ;3 Welp, I hope you enjoyed this epic chapter and if you did, leave a review, follow, favorite, and check out both Ay and my own stories! Off to you Ay! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	7. Watery Romance

**Ayfxa:Meow! Lindsey the Neko! Kyahhh!**

 **F Ayfxa:Guys...you better run...he's on Neko Mode.**

* * *

After yesterday's madness, Awru, Ii, Mina and his new unit, Griff, returns to his home, which is somehow still intact.

Awru had just woke up and yawns as he sits on the side of the bed, he then stood up and took his towel which is just on a hangar.

His bathroom were destroyed because of Ragnaberus who ran over it.

So he went outside and walked to a river that was beside the village.

He whistles to fill the quietness around him as he opened his eyes, "Wow! What a beautiful day~the birds are chirping, the wind are cold and the village- "

"Is destroyed. " Zen interrupted his wonderful moment, he also brought a towel with him.

"Thanks for destroying my moment young man. " he said sarcastically.

"You must get used to it. Kids these days are too damn matured. " Viktor said, appearing on the side, with a towel as well.

" You all are still too young. " Griff said, as they four headed toward the river.

"Grr...my life is somehow ruined because of you all...except you Griff. "

"Thank you. "

"We helped you right? No way you can handle that many Phoenix, Viktor had to use his Ultimate to destroy them all. " Zen said as Viktor crosses his arms.

"Yes it was very tiring. And Amy was mad at me yesterday. " he said, in a slightly serious tone.

"Yeah yeah. " Zen and Awru sweat drops.

* * *

As the four nears the river, they slowly start to took off their clothes except their trunks.

" _With this atmosphere, something awkward are going to happen._ " Awru thought, as he sweat drops, "Meh... maybe it's just my imagination... "

He was the first one to change, and slowly headed to the river, his head popped out from his grass disguise, searching around for any girl in the river, luckily, no one's there.

"Yosh! " he said before jumping into the river with a scream, he rose up from the water and spit out water, before swimming backwards.

"Isn't this great? No awkward stuff, no violence~ and no- " his head hits something soft.

He slowly turns his head to see what he hit, only to get punch in the face by an unknown hand.

* * *

"Hey... "

" _Wha...am I...dead?... "_

" I think someone should do CPR. " Zen's voice can be heard.

 _"CPR...why...?... "_

"I know! You do it! " Viktor said to an unknown person.

 _"Who is...that "you"...?..."_

"M-M-M-Me?! B-But...it's my first time... " a girl voice can be heard.

 _"Ahh...a girl gonna CPR me..."_

"If I have to... " Awru felt something on top of his body, as a sudden heat can be felt.

 _"Wait a minute... "_ he opened his eyes, only to see a blue haired girl face was close to his.

She opened her eyes and blink, Awru blinks as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " he suddenly screamed, as the girl nervously sweating at his action.

He tried to move but only to found him arms were hold down by Zen and Viktor.

"What are you guys doing?! " he asked while scowling.

"Help. " Zen said.

"Saving your ass. " Viktor replied.

"From what?! "

"Come on, CPR him. Some fish must have entered his body. " Zen said to the blue haired girl.

"Eh?! Seriously? Wow...sorry. " she said before leaning her head closer to Awru's, like before.

" _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ " Viktor thought happily.

 _" Wait. Why am I doing this again? "_ Zen thought.

* * *

Before they could kiss, Viktor was tackled by Amy while Zen's arm has a small cut, releasing both Awru's hand as he stood up and gently push the girl.

"W-What are you doing? " she asked, fidgeting with her finger.

"What were _you_ thinking?! My first kiss was about to get stolen! " he scowled glaring at the girl.

"S...S...S..Sorry... " she shyly said, blushing in embarrassment as he sigh looking at her for the first time.

She has long blue ocean hair with a red flower on it, her eyes were pure blue while her clothes are combat armor with long blue sleeves came out from the armor, confusing a normal person's eyes with a dress.

"M-My name is Eci...Waterfall. " she introduced herself, as Awru gathered his brain.

"Oh. I'm Awru Yilfina. Nice to meet you! " he greeted herself, forgetting everything that just happen.

"A-Anyways! W-What were you doing here..? " she asked.

"Oh! Me? I was taking a bath until someone punched me in the face. " he said sarcastically, as she giggles.

"Oh that was Kuhla. " she replied, pointing at her unit who is taking a bath with the other female units.

 _ **-Aqua Goddess Kuhla-**_

He fell in despair, as Eci flinched and approaches him.

"A-Are you o-okay? " she asked, nervously, she does not want Awru to fell in more despair.

"Another 6*... " he muttered.

"Oh...but you have Griff! " she said, pointing at the warrior. "Griff's pretty rare you know. " she said as Kuhla glance at Griff, he did the same, then they both let out a "hmph".

"But he's 5*... " he muttered as she pouts before letting out a sigh.

She held his head up, "No matter what unit you have, you are someone that can fight with the weakest unit. " she said on his face as he were staring at her in awe.

He closed his eyes and opens them after a few seconds, " Thank you. Now my spirits are raging for a fight! " he said as his hand were curled up into a fist.

"Hmhm. Before you go to an adventure, better take a bath first~ " she said as she hops into river.

"Oh yeah! Bath first in the morning! " he jumped into the river again, along with Zen and Viktor.

For a weird reason, as soon as Viktor entered the pool, electricity starts to sparks around the river, then he sneezes, electrocuting everyone in the river.

* * *

After taking a bath, all of them pack up and are ready to go.

"Awru! Come on, the Fallen God aren't going to wait for you! " Ii harshly cried.

"Coming! Jeez, who teaches her to be that impatient. " he said as he zipped the bag and carries it.

"Well. No turning back now. " he was about to stood up until, he saw a picture, a group of friends with different faces and colour, even Awru was in there.

He took the picture and put it inside his bag, opening the door where everyone is waiting for him.

" _And since that day, I knew that. My journey has just begun... "_

* * *

 **There's no action for this chappie but I'll make sure to do it in the next chapter. Because of my last chapter.**


	8. Towards Doom

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to A New Threat! Today we have Rashi's Oc, Kashi, about to appear. Hurray! Anyway, lets get Started. HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

The Sun was already down on the Town of Naru, as Shokan and Ace stepped out of the portal, the latter extremely frustrated.

S"WHAT. THE. HELL!" Ace yelled as the Negotiator groaned. "You come in, save me, easily defeat the boss, and steal the Unit from me! Fu-"

"ACE!" The man as suddenly tackled by Evelyne, who procceded to slap him.

"Oh, the hell sis!" Ace groaned as he got up, rubbing his face.

She pouted angrily as she crossed her arms.

"You go off on your own with only two units to find a mega rare unit, I don't hear from you for HOURS, and then you go and be an a** to the man I sent to get you?"

As Ace was about to resort, Evelyne gave him a hug as she let out a tear.

"I'm just glad your'e ok.."

Interrupting the tender moment, Shokan coughed as Evelyne jumped up.

"Alright alright!" She groaned. "I'll give you your payment of 10 crystals, even though you got Lindsey."

Shokan chuckled as he held the crystals in his hand.

"Pleasure doing buisness with ya." He pocketed the materials before flipping on his glasses.

"So Ace..." Evelyne asked, ignoring the negotiator. "Have you thought about coming with me to the Grand Capital to join the Summoner's Army?"

"Yeah. It might give me some training...plus, if we go in together, we might get the reward for killing the Fifth God!"

Shokan perked up at the words, " _Reward. "_

"Hold on." He chuckled. "If you kill the Fallen God, you might get a reward?" He smiled at this as Evelyn sighed.

"I'm surprised a greedy oaf like you wouldn't know. But yeah, there's a rare reward for killing the Fifth God before the **God Killer** himself."

"God Killer? You mean that Awru guy?"

Evelyne chuckled as she heard the name.

"YEAH! I heard he's this tough, muscular guy my age!"

Ace gave a sheepish sigh.

"I'm pretty sure he's just a massive, lucky son of a-OW, Hey! Cut That Out!"

Shokan watched awkwardly as he saw Evelyne begin to attack Ace once more, before wandering to the old bar.

* * *

Once again, Shokan sat next to Fumei, the latter drinking a glass of whisky.

"You do realize, that will kill you, right?" Shokan chuckled.

"Says the boy who does ridiculous tasks all day." Fumei responded with a grunt.

"So listen kid...We've got some news." Shokan looked up at the name as he drank another glass.

"See Shokan, while you were gone, a village was attacked by some monsters..not the first this year, but this time...it was a genuine hoard."

Shokan nodded.

"I saw something like that in the Dungeon...are they really appearing out here?"

Fumei gave a heavy cough before nodding.

"Yep. All because of this Fifth God..But I think its something else. You know about Awru, right? The God Killer? The one who killed all Four Gods with only a few units?"

Shokan nodded as a waiter handed him a glass of water.

"Yeah the Clients just talked about them...What about him?"

Fumei looked gravely at the man before him.

"Well...I think the kid's the source of all this.."

Shokan didn't seem to surprised as he let the man continue.

"See... These hoardes appeared recently, and most of the time, a few miles away from each other. However, the center of this giant circle...is the God Killer. They're following him."

Shokan sipped his glass.

"So you want me to get rid of him?"

Fumei nodded.

"Exactly. Once you find him, follow him for a bit. Be friendly. Get close...but not too close. Once you see a good time...Kill him. That moment will cause the Fifth God to lose his focus...and will give you enough time to kill him and get your redemption."

Shokan seemed bothered by this plan.

"But if I kill him...wouldn't I just go back to being-"

"I thought of this before. " Fumei interupted. "So that is why...You must gather a force to find this man. He may be a hero...however he's causing thousands of bystanders to be killed. if you told him..he might understand. But none the less, I won't have you kill Awru. At this moment, I am sending a powerful Summoner to assist you. Be careful, as he's...odd. But the more people we get, the closer True Order can be gained. That is all. Head north and you shall find him."

Shokan nodded as he got up, sighing as he left the bar.

"Alright...This will be tough..." He looked at his hands before leaving town, a grim look on his face.

"I should tell Azael about this...and while I'm at it..."

Moments later, in a flash of light, Azael appeared...along with Lindsey.

"Uh...Where am I?" She said, nervous.

"Do not be afraid." Azael said as he floated over the hybrid. "Thou is now a Guardian of Justice, as am I, Azael. A...Unit, as thy master Shokan says."

Lindsey backed away, spooked.

"A-And why should I trust you! You're the one who sent me here!"

Shokan simply chuckled.

"Trust me, he's trustworthy. He's an Arch-Angel after all. Anyway...Since you're new...You'll have to follow me and Azael here for a bit before you're loyal."

Linsdey seemed conflicted aboutthis, before purring.

"Alright...Master.." She walked up to him and nuzzled the negotiator as he tried to get away.

"ACK! I'm not into this! Please! Stop!" As she finally walked away, Shokan chuckled and held out his hand. "And Please..Call me Shokan."

As the two shook hands, Azael cocked his head.

"So, Lord Shokan, what is thy reason for summoning me?"

Shokan coughed.

"Oh, right. See...We have to kill this fabled God Killer in order to stop an army of monsters from following him...and destroying the world. After that, we kill the Fifth God, and we're done. Quest over."

Azael seemed skeptical as Lindsey explored her surroundings.

"Master. Is thou judgment truely moral?"

Shokan seemed...conflicted.

"I'm not too sure, but if we get the guy to leave the continent or kill himself for the greater good,then we're fine. Plus we have-"

"ME!" The trio jumped as a man stepped forth, wearing a tan robe along with a white mask, a sword logo on it.

 _"Nice to meet you. The name's Kashi, and I'll be your companion for the day...or week...or month. Either way, I get paid."_

* * *

 _A/N: And there you have it. Kashi's here, and I finally connected the two sides of the story...slightly. HURRAY! ;3 Welp, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did, review, follow, favorite, leave an oc, check out my stories, etc. Seriously. You guys never visit my stories? Are they really that bad? D: Lol, Jk. ;3 Hehehe. Welp I'm out, Byez! OFF TO YOU AY!_


	9. Edge The Kid

**Ayfxa:BEEP BEEP! I'll pretend that I had never read the previous chapter XD!**

 **Also, this is somewhere at Vriksha, or specifically in a forest. The timeline are after Awru saved the village.**

 **In other words, this is another hero that has risen to the surface. So enjoy.**

* * *

A boy woke up from his bed, which is made out of wood with leafs covering it, his green eyes starts to open as he yawns.

"Wakey wakey little Edge~ "a woman's voice said, as he turns his head to the voice.

 ** _-Fire Dance Ramna-_**

"Good morning Ramna-chan... " he stood up, and yawns before looking around. "What time is it? "

He has spiky hair with goggles around his neck, he wears a combat green armor with bracelets, he also have a yellow scarf around his neck .

She smiled, before glaring at him, "It's already 10 and you just woke up?! " she suddenly scowled as he flinched and was all four on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! " he begged, repeating it for a few times before she let out a heavy sigh.

"Jeez. You're hopeless. " she said as the named boy, Edge, stood up.

"So. What's for brunch? " he asked.

"I already ate. "

"What?! What did you eat? " he asked as she punched him in the face.

* * *

 _Hello everyone. My name is Edge Oynama. I am a 17 years old Summoner who ran away from home. As you can see. My first unit, Ramna. Just woke me up and punched me in the face. As for the situation about the world. I don't anything at all._

* * *

"Shut up already. You should go ahead and hunt a rabbit already. " she said as he rubs his burning face.

"Fine fine. You know I'm still inexperienced in using a spear right? " he said as he pulls out a long spear that was stabbed to the ground.

"Practice makes perfect. " she remarked, "Now go! " she said as she pushed her summoner.

"I'll be back before evening! " he shouted before running ahead.

As he slowly disappear out of sight, Ramna turns her head to the opposite side, " I'll tell you how I met that boy. "

* * *

 _As the gate opened, it lets out a red smoke as I opened my eyes to see a child in front of me._

 _"Hmm. Fire Dance Ramna. It's Brave Burst are quite useful if you used her at a certain time. " a guy, that I assumed as his trainer said._

 _"Really? Yes! " the kid turns his head to me. "We're gonna be strong together Ramna-chan! "_

 _"Chan? " I said._

 _"Yeah! You're a girl so I call you Ramna-chan! " he said before smiling like a child._

 _'Hmph. What a child... '_

* * *

 _After exiting the huge building we was in before, me and my new summoner entered a wagon and travelled somewhere, he already introduced himself when we were in the wagon._

 _"So? What is your Brave Burst Ramna-chan? " he asked while staring at me._

 _"My Brave Burst? Oh it is called Blazing Moves. " I answered._

 _"Wow! So you can fight while dancing? "_

 _"Somehow...yeah. "_

 _He stared at me with star in his eyes._

 _"Wow! I just got an awe_ _some unit! I just got an awesome unit! " he celebrated as I could feel myself smiling._

 _'This kid...is somewhat an idiot. I am just a four star...I'm not that strong. ' she thought as she lets out a heavy sigh._

 _The wagon then starts to vibrating, which makes Ramna suspicious._

 _"Hey. Is it okay out there? " I asked from the inside as the transporter slowly said, "E-Everything's okay. "_

 _When I heard his voice I'm pretty sure that it's is NOT okay. I then exit the wagon to see three small creatures with small blades on their hands are taking control of the wagon._

 ** _-Redcap-_**

 _They had shocked expression as one of them talk to the others, as they turn around and had the same expression as well._

 _"An attack huh? " I chuckled. " You guys think you can defeat me! " I said as I pulled out my weapon. Which is a giant burning sword._

 _They gritted their teeth as they charged at me simultaneously._

 _Before they knew it, I kicked them out easily and stopped the wagon._

 _I came down and look around, searching for the goblin as I see no sight of them._

 _"Is everything okay, Ramna? " the boy asked from inside the wagon._

 _"Yeah. Everything's- " I got caught off when a muffler was on my mouth, as I slowly lose conciousness._

* * *

 _When I woke up, I realize that I was stripped naked. My hands were cuffed up by a rope as I was tied up to a tree. I look around and saw a few creatures with the three Redcaps from before._

 ** _-Merman-_**

 _"You guys...what are you planning to do? " I asked in a fierce tone. As they all laughs._

 _"We just heard a new summoner just got his new unit, so we thought that we could have some fun making that summoner suffer. " the Merman answered._

 _"You...don't ever touch that kid! "_

 _"Oh we won't. We just left the wagon behind. He might have got eaten by an Orthos or other animal. " a goblin said as they laughed evilly._

 _"Tch...I failed as a guardian... "_

 _"Now...we should have some fun...shall we guys? " the leader of the monster said. As they approaches me slowly. I closed my eyes for comfort, wanting to all of this to be a dream._

 _After a few seconds of brief silence, I opened my eyes and saw one of the Redcap get stabbed by a tip of a spear, as it was pulled out and revealed my hero. My own summoner._

 _"K...Kid? " I said as he cuts the ropes that was holding me._

 _"Ya okay? " he asked with_ _a smile._

 _"Y-Yes... " I slowly said._

 _A Redcap were behind him, ready to stab him. I was about to warned him until a ball of light throws him off. I look around and saw our reinforcement._

 ** _-Fairy-_**

 _In the middle of the group were the mother of the fairies._

 ** _-Titania-_**

 _"Oh crap! It's the Mother Fairy! Run for your lives! " the leader of the Merman and Redcap said as fhey ran away, frighten._

 _"Wow. Didn't know they were cowards. " my summoner said as he glances over the fairies. "Thanks for helping out, Titania! "_

 _"You're welcome my dear. Now go. Before the hired mercenaries found you here. " she gently said as he carried me with his shoulders._

 _I look clearly at his face as his foolish face was shining brightly. Making me blush slowly._

 _"Umm. Ramna? "_

 _"Y-Yes? " I said, snapping out of my train of thoughts._

 _"Why are you naked? " he said, as I looked down. I am indeed naked. As I screamed and punched him in the face._

 _"Oh my. Seems like a new flower has bloom. " Titania giggled, as she and her Fairies floats away._

* * *

"And that's how I fell in love with him. "

"Who's him? " Edge said, interrupting Ramna's screen time.

She flinched, before blushing slightly. "N-Nobody! "

"Ade~? Really? Oh well! I met a nice Grove Fairy Tinpall and she gave me a basket! " he chirped, as she nods.

"By the way, Edge. I heard a Fifth Fallen God has awoken. "

"Itadakimasu- wait...what did you just Ramna-chan...? " he nervously said, as he vibrates.

"There's a new Fallen God. "

* * *

 **So much for Awru's part I guess making another hero won't kill anybody. RIGHT?**

 **Well, hope you can handle this turn of events Ck! XD**


	10. Special 1: Wrath Of The Gods!

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with a special chapter of A New Threat! Before we go one, first off, I haven't really stressed this, but check out my profile, and my fics. I've got Minecraft, FNaF, Pokemon, and Undertale. Check it out...NOW! GOOO! Lol. ;3 So anyway, let's get started. HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

"Heroes...Pitiful Heroes..."

On the other side of the world, away from the hero Awru, away from the Negotiator Shokan, and far, far away from the child Edge...was utter chaos.

In a burnt, war-torn wasteland, screams of agony and pain were heard throughout the area as units, the majority being Skeletons, ravaged the land.

Blood, bones, and the souls of defeated units covered the land as a figure laughed in the safety of a massive black and red tower pulled by the dark army.

"To think...They can stop the gates of Hell from opening..."

The figure was cloaked in the darkness, its 3 red eyes staring as a massive, clawed hand grabbed at a red orb.

"Oh...How Foolish they are."

The figure saw in the orb three figures in the orb, each on their own journey, but with the same desire...to kill him.

"5...5 Months to Kill me."

The figure began to chant slowly as he saw his Skeletons kill a small army of knights.

"4..4 Fallen Gods have been killed."

The figure stood up as it walked through the red velvet halls, Skeletons bowing down to him as he continued his chant.

"3...3 Heroes stand in my way."

He looked at a skeleton held up a screaming knight, the man covered in blood as he cried.

"2...2 Legendary Units to slay me."

He chuckled softly as his hand began to glow red, before he fired a beam of energy at the knight.

As the knight disintegrated, turning into a skeleton that will soon become a unit, the figure walked out into a balcony, sighing contently as he heard the cry of war, and the coppery smell of blood.

"1...1 Final Fallen God...Me."

The figure was finally revealed, a tall, lanky monstrous figure, black tendrils coming from the Fallen God's bulbous head, his three red eyes shining evily. He wore simply a black robe, as he put his clawed hands on the railing. His black, skeletal wings were extended as he chuckled.

"Arise my Minions...I have a task for you.."

From the shadows, two figures appeared.

One was a unit, a tall, black winged man with long,demon like purple and white hair. The man wore purple, golden trimmed armor as he bowed, his long katana sheathed.

 **Dark Winged Ardin-Element-Dark**

Next to him, however, was simple a man.

Wearing a pale, purple cloak, his body was hidden, his face in darkness as pale purple smoke flowed out of it.

"What is it, My lord Shinigami?"

Shinigami chuckled.

"Neutra..My favorite assassain. I have a task for you."

Neutra nodded, still bowing.

"Yes My lord?"

Shinigami turned to face the two.

"See, " He chuckled. "The current grunts can't really kill the fabled God Killer, and these other two...the Negotiator and this Child...They bother me."

He continued, ignoring the explosions of darkness behind him.

"The thing is..I can't deal with such arrogant maggots. They have no place in my world."

He saw the two nod, before continuing.

"And thats where you come in. I need you to kill each of these three fools before they become a major threat. The God Killer is the only real threat here. The Child is too naive, and the Negotiator is too confident. They lack units and allies that could deal us any major damage."

Neutra nodded.

"We eliminate them all, Lord."

Shinigami laughed.

"Yes, yes of course. But I have something else I need you to do...A...Recovery Task."

Neutra seemed confused, as Ardin spoke up.

"But Lord...we are assassains? What is the usage behind this?"

Shinigami gave a grim chuckle.

"The heroes may not know it...But they will eventually hear word of some rather rare..units. Two in particular pose a major threat to us. Retrieve them. Convert them. "

Neutra stood up and nodded.

 _"As you wish, the Mighty Fifth Fallen God."_

* * *

 _A/N: So as you see...short chapter. -_- I couldn't think of ways to extend this so here's this shortie. But hey! The plot escalates as we meet the Fifth Fallen God himself, Shinigami, and his personal assassain, Neutra. What chaos will unfold once our heroes enounter this madman? I dunno...Or do I? ;3 If you liked this chapter, review, favorite, follow and Check out my stories! ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	11. Missing Child

Me **gonna confuse everybody OwO.**

 **Past:T-Thre's only one way to do it...**

 **Future:By trolling in this chapter! Hahaha!**

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, a young man was training by swinging his giant long sword. Each swing comes with each groans, as he starts to cover in sweat.

"Zez, you better get some rest. You don't want to collapse while training do you? " a motherly woman's voice said.

 **Guardian Goddess Tia**

The young warrior replied, "Just a little more Tia. If I'm gonna get stronger I better get some more muscle. " he continues to swing the sword as the Guardian sigh.

She was riding a lion with an eagle on her arm.

"You are already strong enough to defeat me you know? " Tia said.

"Not enough! You are a six star I got by my first summon! I gotta get stronger! " he starts swinging the sword faster along with a scream.

He then starts running around as he cuts some small trees.

"B-Be careful not to tr-" she was already too late. The boy named Zez trips because of an uprooted tree as he fell into a river. Then a few creatures came out of the water, angry.

 _ **Water Nymph**_

He looks at them with a pissed off face. "What do ya want?! "

The Water Nymph then aims their staff at him, before shooting spurts of water at his face.

His anger grew. " You wanna piece of me boy?! " he scowled as they stops shooting, then stares at him.

He has yellow hair with lightning style fashion, he wears a yellow combat armor with metal boots, behind him was a strapped up giant long sword.

"Let me show you my power... " he said before unwrapping the sword behind him, the Nymphs suddenly had scared face. "Already scared? Huh, cowards..." he then raised the unstrapped sword over his head, as he brings it down.

* * *

Tia somehow lost her Summoner because of her clumsiness, as she asked the forest animal to help her. As the sky suddenly went dark as a thunder hits a certain spot.

She sigh, knowing what the thunder means as she headed towards the spot.

When she arrived there, she saw Zez and a few glowing lights around him, the boy's hair was sparkling with electricity as he suddenly collapse on the river.

"I told you not to be so reckless... " she sigh.

"I...m...the...strongest...summoner...ever..." his hand admits defeat as he was knocked out b the electricity, the sword was strapped up.

* * *

Hello scumbags out there! I am Zez Mezritroh ! The strongest summoner ever! I'm still in my teenage years that is 18 years old! ...Well...will be one...BUT! Umm...damn it..hey stupid author give me some awesome words!

Ayfxa:Why me though? You can ask either Awru or even Edge.

They're too stupid to begin with!

Awru & Edge:Heyyyyyy!

By the way, gimme a cool backstory!

* * *

 _Zez is a low-grade summoner who have tremendous strength and was known as a delinquent at his academy. After failing his graduation test, he got kicked out and was abandoned by his family._

 _One day, he met a girl who brought him to her house, he thanked the girl's family as he asked what's her name._

 _She said: "It's Wunnabi! " at the spot, in front of her family, he laughed. As he was beated up by Wunnabi, he realized that her father was a commander of the Demon Slayer. The father seems kind at first, but when he return home..._

 _"I'm back. " Wunnabi's father said._

 _Zez runs to the front door to greeted him. "Welcome bac-" the Demon Slayer was coated in blood, as the boy slighlty jaw drop._

 _"Oh this? It's monster blood don't worry about it. " he said that, but either way, Zez fainted._

* * *

"Despite being thrown out out school. I'm still training to be the bestest of the bestest! "

"Is that even a word? " Tia asked, using her SBB to tend his wounds.

"We gotta get back sooner or Wunnabi will get mad at us again.." he swatdrops as Tia sigh in relief.

"Zez-kun. Are you really planning to become the strongest Summoner in ElGaia and Grand Gaia? "

"Yes! Maybe even defeat all of the Six Heroes! " he chirped, confident of himself.

"There are a lot more stronger people than you you know? There's the Negotiator. The Four Fallen God. The summoners at Akras's Summoners Hall ust have strong foes too. "

"The Fallen Gods is dead actually. They were killed by a mysterious summoner called God Killer. "

"WHAT?! " she screamed. "WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THIS? " she asked while scowling.

"I guess not everyone knows the rumor...by the way! I recently heard a rich 'kid' ran away from home! And he's a summoner too! " he said, excited.

"Really? Poor boy..wait a second! Is that the sole purpose you've been camping outside the house? Not just for training but to find that kid? " she asked.

"Yup! " she fell anime style. "And I heard he's a skilled spearman. Man, I really wanna fght him like right now. " he said as he sits on a stump with his eyes closed.

"Right now? " a childish voice said.

"Yeah. Like he's in front of me with his spear on my face. " he opened his eyes, only to see a tip of a spear on his face. 'Deja vu?' he thought.

"It's not ya blockhead. " a woman said. He turned his head in front of him is a Fire Dance Ramna.

"Heh. A four star unit. " he then laughed like an idiot. "Sge can't defeat my Guardian Goddess Tia who's a six star! Right Tia? " he turned his head to see Tia with fake anime tears.

"I'm sorry Zez...they said if I move a bit they'll burn the forest..." she explains as a cat tried to comfort her.

"THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T ATTACK?! Tch..I can handle both of them by myself. " he smirked as he pushed the spear's tip easily.

"Are you accepting a challange right now? I need to train. " the kid said.

Zez stares at him for a moment..." A Fire Dance Ramna and a kid...are you by any chance Edge the RunAway kid? " he asked.

"Yeah? So? " he said cluelessly.

Zez's smirked widen, as he pointed his finger at him. "Okay then! I accept your challange! "

Edge smirked. "Great! Let's begin the battle shall we? " he said as he pulls back his spear and Zez unstrapped his sword.

"Oh my..." Ramna and Tia said.

* * *

A strong gust of wind can be felt as the two stared at each other with a grin, they then charges at each other as something kicks the two flying.

 _ **Behemoth**_

"What the hell you stupid beast?! Take this! " he then threw a small rock as the Behemoth looked down on him. "Uhh...well...good Behemoth...hehe.. " after he laughed nervously the beast roared at his face as the roar can be heard throughtout the forest.

Tia defeated it with one punch at it was send flying. "No one hurts my Zez. " she said with a scary look that bring shivers to everyone.

A small eathquake can be felt as they looked around nervously as Edge saw something something terrible.

A horde of Behemoth heading towards their way.

"What the hell?! " Zez, Edge, Ramna and Tia said.

"Tia can you defeat them? " her summoner asked, panicking.

"I'm sorry Zez..." she apologized as she had fake anime tears again.

"What to do what to do! " Ramna panicked.

"Hmm? What's there to be scared about? " Edge asked, dumbfounded.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING?! " Ramna and Zez said simutaneously.

"I'm 17. "

Ramna punched him in the face. "That's not important now... "

As the hordes of Behemoth closes in all of them closes their eyes, ready for impact.

Suddenly, a voice chanted. " **Chaos Divide.** " the horde suddenly blown away by a huge darkness that passes by them.

A man wearing long dark shirt and pants covering entire body, black gloves and cape, black hair and blue eyes, beside him was a demonic unit whose pointing out his palm in front of him.

 _ **Grave Carver Aaron**_

"Ae you kids okay? " the asled, as his unit held his hand down.

"We're not kids! " Edge and Zez scowls at him.

"Master. These guys are likely to be the missing children we saw around town. " his unit Aaron said. As the sumoner puts his finger between his chin, scanning the two young summoner.

He didn't say anything this time, only nods and shows two poster at Edge and Zez.

 _Missing Child: {Edge's Picture} Stubborn, kind and short._

 _Missing Child:{Zez's Picture} Stupid, an idiot. Block-headed._

 _REWARD:999999999 Zel._

 _REWARD: Marry the Demon Slayer's daugther._

* * *

 **I don't know what I have done. Also, the guy with Aaron name is Hawk=AnimexGamer's OC.**

 **AND, Ck have shown the Fifth Fallen God(Pfft)in the previous chapter. There's still more to happen though, it's just that I have no idea which chapter I have to do :P**

 **Anyway! Off to you Ck. Also please review about something, like, asking a question. Example:**

 **1st QUESTION:How is Awru and the two newcomer related to each other?**

 **Answer: There will not be only TWO newcomer...maybe more...you will never know~Just kidding there's *spoilers*more. I guess Ck already know this. If you are reading this now Ck. Well...HELPMEEEEEEE!**


	12. Shining Gems

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings and others! Welcome back to this thing! Here, Ay and I do a thing! ;3 Hurray! ;3 To the chapter! HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

In a small, green forest, two men walked, one chatting away, while the other simply sighed.

"So we're trying to find this God Killer guy, right? What do we know about him?"

Kashi seemed way to hyperactive in Shokan's opinon as the two strolled through the woods.

'If you must know," Shokan sighed. "All I know about him is his name is Awru, and he's in a monster filled area. My sources have no info on this guy. No name, No Appearance,nothing."

Shokan gave a heavy sigh as he continued.

"Supposedly something happened after the Fallen Gods were killed and this guy disappears off the face of the Earth.. Soon after, the Fifth Fallen God shows up, and monsters are gathering around one area. My sources believe the God Killer is their target."

Kashi gave a chuckle.

"Man, your source is pretty incompetent then-"

"Do you know anything about him, Smartass?" Shokan chuckled as he slicked back his hair.

As silence followed, Shokan smirked.

"Of course not."

As the two walked in silence, Kashi seemed confused about something.

"So, Shokan...Why does everyone call you the 'Negotiator?' The only thing I've seen you do is a be an as-"

Shokan interupted him with a low chuckle.

"Summoners these days only seem to be focused on completing some quest they found. Getting a rare unit, killing the Fifth Fallen God, competing in the Arenas, etc. Me? I like a more...sophisticated lifestyle."

Kashi rolled his eyes as Shokan continued.

"When People need someone to get something, work out a problem, save someone, etc...they ask me. I ask for a fair reward, and the mission is completed. Simple."

Kashi chuckled.

"So what, are you some kind of Mercenary? Or a messenger boy?"

Shokan laughed.

"Here's the thing, clown-" Kashi grunted at this as Shokan continued. "I don't solve everything with my units. Guys like me who use their brain aren't too common."

Kashi laughed, before he remembered something.

"So..back to our mission...I've got some news for you."

Shokan cocked his head as he looked at his comrade.

Kashi took that as a chance to go on as he continued.

"Supposedly, the Empire found some new rare units. Things stronger than anything you've seen before! I'm talking a total of TWO massive giants! Behemoths! Things that can destroy even the Fallen Gods!"

Shokan smirked.

"Let me guess..We should try our luck and find one of these things ourselves?"

Kashi nodded, as Shokan pondered the idea.

Silence passed,before Shokan gave a nod.

As Kashi was about to celebrate, Shokan held up his hand.

"Hold on...Before we do that...We need more members of our team. People strong enough to chase after these guys."

As the two shook hands in agreement, they finally left the forest, into a small, rustic town. Most of the buildings were built of oak wood...however, in the center of the town was a massive church.

The entire building was made of pure silver and gold, rubies and other gems coating the large doors as Shokan whistled.

"Wow...Didn't expect this."

Kashi nodded.

"Yeah, this town is called Shroomsville, due to the town's love for mushrooms, but everyone simply calls it the Shining Gem. This church is the best in the nation. How its like this, I don't know. "

As Shokan gave a small clap,the two turned to the sounds of a scuffle.

"C'mon, lets go check it out!" Kashi already ran off as Shokan let out a heavy sigh.

To their shock, they saw a cheering crowd welcoming a tall man who chuckled as he adjsted his dark blue shirt and jeans. The man stretched his black gloves, his similarly colored cape and hair flapping in the wind as his blue eyes glanced around.

Shokan looked behind the man, where two squirming brown bags werebeing dragged.

The Negotiator looked at one of the civilians nervously.

"Hey, what's going on here? Who is this guy?"

The civilian chuckled.

"How can you not know who this is?! Its Hawk! The Great Bounter Hunter! He just brought in two kids who went missing a few days ago. The lucky guy's not only going to get rich,but marry the Demon Slayer's daughter!"

Kashi gasped.

"Hold on...There was a bounty and I wasn't informed!?"

As Kashi fumed in the background, Shokan looked at the event.

"So who are these kids anyway?"

The civilian shrugged.

 _"One's some rich kid named Edge, and the other's a Summoner Wannabe ,Zez. What a bunch of little dorks!"_

* * *

 _A/N: And the plots intermingle! Its seems the Dynamic Duo have stumbled upon the event from last chapter, and are about to meet Zez and Edge! What will happen? Will Shokan and Kashi intervene? Find out next time! Off to you Ay! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	13. Full Scale Attack

_Heyoo Siblings! Welcome back to A New Threat! So as you noticed, Ay and I are do a full on Collab chapter! OOOH! So, since Ay started, lets get ready folks. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!_

 **Hey there. Yup. Welcome back.**

* * *

As the crowd welcomed them home, especially Hawk who is waving at the crowd as a few girls fainted slowly.

"Hey Demon. Is this guy really that popular? " Zez spoke up, a little bit jealous of him.

"Master is named The Great Bounty Hunter because of his strength, appearance and the top 10 between all Akras' Summoners Hall summoners.

"Top 10 eh? Seems pretty good to me. " he chuckled as he stares at the black haired guy with a huge smile.

As they continued to pass through the crowd, Edge was silent all the way. Ramna decide to spoke up.

"What's wrong, kid? "

He shushed her. As he looks around cautiously. "Something is watching us... " he slowly turns his head around as he saw a guy staring at him.

* * *

 _Shokan's POV_

Shokan watched as the kids were finally taken out of their bags, Kashi pointing at something near them.

"That must be his unit."

Shokan noticed at last that a demon-like unit stood on guard, a pale figure, surrounded by multi-colored hoops.

"Grave Carver Aaron.." Shokan mumbled. "Whoever these kids are, they must be important if someone with such a strong unit is after them."

He looked back at the kids, the child he assumed to be Zez being a young man with lightning shaped, yellow hair, and yellow armor.

He turned to see the other kid, Edge. The boy had spikey green hair, green armor, a yellow scarf, and a pair of green eyes that were staring directly at him.

Shokan looked at the younger man, and turned to Kashi.

"Lets...bide our time. We need to see what happens next before we act. We may be able to have one of them, or maybe Hawk join our...quest."

Kashi shrugged.

"What ever you say, boss."

The two followed the crowd, heading towards the church,before Shokan looked back and gave Edge a small smirk.

 _Normal POV_

Edge stops as he saw him leave, he sigh before looking straight forward. Which Hawk and his unit, Aaron leading them to huge castle.

Zez was also surprised by this. " Is this really the place where you get the quest? " he asked, nervously.

Hawk nodded, as they entered the huge castle. A chandelier was on the ceiling, there was a counter with clerks standing there as they headed to him.

"I came here to redeem my reward. " he spoke up, as the old clerk looks up and flinched in surprise. The old man quickly nod, as he took the quest from Hawk's hand before stamping it. The black haired man then took it back as the clerk called the ones who gave him the request.

They sat down on a nearest table as Zez puts his hand on the back of his head. As Edge sits down while putting his chin on top of his hand.

Tia and Ramna sighed in relief as the fire type woman stretches her arms. "Man. What a busy day we have today. "

"I wish the forest animal will be okay...I'm worried about them. " Tia said, staring at the window.

"They will Tia. There's still Titania there remember? " Zez confidently said, as her heart ease a little.

Zez cocked his head at the kid younger than him, wondering why he's been quiet all day. " Hey Edgey. " he patted his shoulder. "Ya okay? You have been quiet since Hawk found us. "

The said kid remain silent. As he stares outside the window.

* * *

 _Shinigami's POV_

The Fifth Fallen God as currently pacing around his tower, holding a blood red orb as he chuckled.

Its been a few days after he sent Neutra out, but the demon knew his assassain would not be able to handle the other threats.

"Oh?" The Fallen God noticed something on his orb...a certain event, and a certain town.

"Oh how delightful!" Shinigami laughed as he saw Shokan walk around, while he saw Edge, and the newer threat, Zez, appear. "Not only do I see Two out of the three Summoners who stand in my way, but I also see another one of those so called 'heroic prodigies.' Destroying them now would make everyone so much easier!"

He looked around the town, before he cackled at three large trees nearby, one of them directly next to the Church.

"Perfect...Just Perfect! The humans will lose hope after I destroy both their heroes...and their weak shrine to the old gods!"

He snapped his fingers as the trees he saw began to shake.

* * *

 _Shokan's POV_

Shokan sighed as he finished his cup of coffee. Kashi had found them a small cafe near the center of town, and thought it would be a good idea to relax before they make any hasty actions.

Suddenly, Shokan raised his eyebrows as he saw a tree near the church glow sinisterly.

He watched in horror as the tree began to float into the air, growing in size as its leaves began to glow a mystical orange. The tree began to grow a large, mossy beard as furious red eyes opened up. The ground under the tree began to harden, green crystals forming under it. One of the towers from the nearby church began to break off, forming numerous, smaller pillars as they began to float around the monster.

 **Gaia Tree Vertri-Element-Earth**

Shokan watched in horror as two other trees repeated the same process, turning into other Gaia Trees as the units began to attack the town, firing off beams of Earth energy.

Shokan threw his coffee out as he began to summon his team.

"I summon...JUSTICE!" He held his hands out as his full team appeared.

Immediately, Bran and Clair ran back, noticing the carnage as they shot their bolts of magic, unable to injure the stronger monsters.

Leon smirked as he jumped from each building, attacking his foes with his flaming daggers.

Lindsey tried to slash at the monsters, however her attacks didn't do much.

As Azael flung his bolts of light and darkness at the monsters, Shokan's Sixth Unit slowly rose out of its portal.

The unit was...rather large. It was a tall, stone being, Its four large arms glowing with green energy as the red gem in the center pulsed with red energy. The creature slowly moved, the vines around it slowing its movements as the small forest on it lost a few leaves.

 **Great Golem-Element-Earth**

It gave a heavy groan as it got up.

"S-Status...Combat R-ready...M-Mission...Destroy Demons."

The Great Golem aimed at one of the Gaia Trees, firing a beam of energy as Kashi whistled.

"Nice!"The mercenary chuckled. He held out his hands,his eyes closed.

"Alright...Lets hope this works.."

He groaned as only one portal appeared, but chuckled as one figure came out.

"This can work..."

In front of him was a small woman, wearing a purple and gold kimono. Her straight black hair was barely over her red eyes. On her back were two, somewhat decorative purple and gold wings.

 **Goth Idol Kikuri-Element-Dark**

Kashi chuckled.

"Alright, lets do this!"

Kikuri shot a beam of dark energy as she ran off, attacking a Gaia Tree along with Bran and Clair.

* * *

 **There it is! Another chaos in a city now. Hmm. Previous chaos was at a village. Now it's at a city!**

 _And so, that's the end of this chapter! What will happen next? Find out next time! If you liked this chapter and you want more from Ay and I, review, favorite, follow, and check out both of our stories! They're pretty cool. :3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	14. Chaos Descent

**Yosh! Let ze chaos begins! XD!**

* * *

Sometime before the chaos...(A/N:Got troll at the start XD!)

Awru and his companion was eating at a restaurant, with his new companion, Eci. Whose a beautiful girl that almost matches Selenas'.

Viktor was eating a chicken rudely as Amy scold him, only to be ignored as he hunts for another feast.

Zen was eating his food politely, other girls squeals when they say her as Kikuri appeared out of nowhere and glares at them. As the girl's slowly backs away. As soon as they were out of range, Zen felt a small cut on his wrist that he was accustomed to as Kikuri licks Zen's blood on her kunai. " _At this rate I'm going to die because of blood loss..."_

Ii and Mina was sitting on Awru's lap as Ii was eating the food excitedly. "Mmh! What is this?! I never tasted this delicious cooking at the castle! " she said with her mouths full.

Eci scolded her about manners before she sheepisly scratches the bacl of her head before continue eating.

"Open up Awru-sama~! " Mina said while holding up a spoon full of food as he chomps it.

"Mmph~oishi~ " he said as she smiles happily.

On another table, Griff, Kuhla, Sefia and Maxwell was eating queitly as the summoners still eating happily. Besides their summoners, they are awfully quiet. Too quiet they scared the customers away. Even the waiter was shaking when he approaches them.

"M-MayI t-take your o-order s-sir and m-madam? " he asked while passing them the menus.

Griff was the first to order. "Give me the most fresh meat of the restaurant. " he flinched at this as the waiter thought that he meant 'human meat'.

Maxwell was next. "Give me some Mont Blanc. " the waiter scrribled it down as he nervously asked Sefia.

"Just give me a cake. " she casually answered as the waiter calmed a bit.

"I would like a porridge. " Kuhla ordered as he scrribled it down before he runs to the counter. While waiting for their food, they let off the same tense aura that was covering the whole shop that does't affect their summoner.

* * *

"Man I'm full! " Viktor said while holding his tummy which made Amy sigh.

"Now that we are full...where should we search for the Fifth Fallen God? " Zen asked, wiping his mouth with a hankerchief.

Eci turned towards Awru as he burped. "God bless you. " she said with a smile as he smiled back.

"Ehehe...sorry. Where should we search? Hmm... " he walks around a bit before bumping into a guy wearng a straw hat. "OW! " they both said at the same time s they stumbled on the ground. The hat flew away.

The man he bumped into has golden spiky hair as he rubs his forehead. He reveals his silver eyes as he asked, "Who was the one that bumped into me? " he calmy said.

Awru slowly got up with the help of his first summon as he stares at the man.

He looks like a man that just entered highschool,(16 years old) he wears a black coat and wears combat gloves and boots. He also weas a black shirt and combats boots, he seens read for everything.

"Are you okay, Leon-sama?! " a unit said, bit the unit he has was not like any others.

 _ **-Ako Flamehaze-**  
_

"You bastard! How dare you bumped into Leon-sama?! " she scowled at Awru, while pointing a sword at his neck.

He raised his hands up quickly. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean it on purpose! " he jolted, as the guy named Leon puts his unit's weapon down.

"Calm down Ako. He didn't mean it on purpose. " he commanded as the woman draws her sword back, glaring at Awru.

"Hi there. I am Leon Styles. A wandering man who is looking for my parents. " he said with a smile, as he held out his hand for a handshake.

When Leon mentioned the word "parents" Awru had a memory about him protecting a little girl in white from a huge monster. After Ii waved her hand in front of him, he snapped back to reality as he quickly shake his hand.

Leon analyze the stubborn man as he smirked widely. "Say...how about a battle? "

He blinked his eyes in disbelief. "Say what? "

"I said...how about we battle? " Leon repeat, as he unwraps a sword that looks like Zangetsu from Bleach.

Awru was nervously covered in sweat. As he tried to make an excuse.

When Awru was about to say something. "A battle? Sounds interesting. " Viktor said, while eating a chicken.

"This may be a good training between summoners. " Zen inquired. As Awru flinched at these two comments.

"Go for it! " Eci cheered. As he had small waterfall under his eyes.

"Well? Everyone's rooting for you. " Leon said.

"Can't this just be a battle between units? " he asked nervously as his eyes widen.

"Great idea. " he then summons four more units with different appearance.

 ** _\- Riko Icestorm-_**

 ** _-Shana Hurina-_**

 ** _-Date Kinto-_**

 ** _-Kento Nion-_**

 _"Why did I drag myself into this? "_ he cried in his mind as he called Griff and the twins.

"A strong warrior and two little girls huh? Just how cruel are you to make two little girls fight? " Leon said, readies in a stance with 'Zangetsu'.

"Hey! We're not little kids! Plus, we are actually the daughters of a king. " Ii bragged as Mina pouts.

"Well...time to fight...I guess. " Awru said as he draws his giant broadsword.

* * *

Eci was acting like a referee. " Ready? " Leon's unit were all concentrated on Griff. "Set. " Leon smirked as he focused on Awru who was taking deep breaths furiously.

"Go! "

All of Leon's Unit charges at Griff. Ako uses her fire element and enchanted her sword on fire. Riko creates a giant bow and quickly shoots them at Griff. Shana puts a barrier around Ii and Mina to keep them out of harm's way.

"Hey! Let me out! "

Date uses his power that is similar to Vocaloid's as his lyrics turns into sharp knifes. Lastly, Kento creates all type of swords and targeted at the warrior.

Awru had his eyes close as Leon says. "Ban-kai! "

His appearance changes immediately as his clothes were replaced with black kimono that has several red lines on it.

"What type of power is that? " Zen said, amazed.

"This power...it's not from this world... " Kikuri muttered.

"Something's fishy here... " Amy said as she examined Leon and his units.

"Go for it Awru! " Eci cheered.

As all of Leon's units attack was focused on Griff, he smirked. Before he swings his sword with a huge force as he blasted all of the attacks away.

' _No way! '_ they all thought.

"Do not underestimate me! " Griff said as he charges at them. Riko was the first to counter attack because of element advantage as she was hit by Griff's blade. Ako growls at this and charges at him with flaming fists as she rapidly punched him, only to be blocked by Griff's sword as he took each attack and grab her head and threw her away. Date teleported behind him with Kento as they attempt assassination on him. Only to hit his after image and got knocked away to a wall.

Shana was scared of this scene as Ii and Mina broke free with their own magic.

"Impressive unit you got there Awru...or maybe should I said... " Awru opened his eyes as they were fiery red.

"God Killer. " Leon thrust his sword at him as he easily dodged them. Awru punched Leon on the stomach as he was sent flying to a certain church. He slowly stood up as Awru jumped into the hole on the church and charges his sword at Leon, at mid-air he swings his sword ferociously as Leon barely dodged it. Resulting sparks of fire flew around. Leon then swings his sword at him as the red haired coward jumped away quickly.

The group was about to approach the church until the roots of a tree suddenly sprouts from the ground.

The ground was carrying the church as Eci, Griff, the twins and Kuhla quickly jumps at the last second. The others couldn't reached it as the thing that carries them was not only one. But there were two more of them.

 _ **-Gaia Tree Vertri-**_

"Is this the power of the fifth Fallen God? " Amy said as not only there were three 7 Star at one place. But there were a few monsters invading the town as well.

 _ **-Legnaurus-**_

 _ **-Zazabis-**_

 _ **-Death God Lodaga-**_

 _ **-100 of Hobgoblins-**_

 _ **-100 of Archangels-**_

 _ **-50 of Cait Sith-**_

 ** _-2 Duelmex-_**

 ** _-Arachna and her swarm of Dark Spiders-_**

 ** _-All types of Mimics-_**

 ** _-King Bowdell and his Bowdells-_**

* * *

 **And so there's not only three Gaia Tree Vertri. But dozens of monsters as well! Hahaha! OC Submission will be open again! BUT, me and Ck only accept 10 OCs before we close it again. Each one will handle one type of enemy! After the chaos has ended they will NOT disappear. But will be used for future plans~**

 **So! There are two sides in this story!**

 **Ayfxa's side:**

 **Your OC will join either Awru or Edge in the adventure. But they will both *spoilers*eventually. They are hunting the Fifth Fallen God with their friends, Viktor and Zen and maybe others ;)**

 **Ck's side:**

 **Your OC will join Shokan to hunt Awru the God Killer and at the same time. Kill the Fifth Fallen God with his friend Arashi Kage.(Support Ck!)**

 **Finally! Send OC's via pm for authors and guest(must have their own name)through reviews. :3 Welp! Up to you Ck! I'm not running out of ideas just yet! This is just the beginning of everything~**


	15. The Warrior And The Kid

"Sugoi! " Zez said while looking outside, where summoners are trying to fend off the monsters invading the village.

"Is this really a time for us to relax? " Tia sweat dropped.

Zez looked back at his unit as he sighed, "Well whatever. " he sits down on a chair and cross his legs. "It's not like we can do anything. "

Edge perked up at this phrase. " I don't think we're going to be safe by loitering around either. "

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "What 'cha mean by that? "

"You see...this is a place where summoner redeems their rewards right? " he said as Zez nodded, Ramna got her summoner's idea.

"Oh no you don't- " Ramna said as he gave her a sheepish smile before running towards the counter. "Edge! "

He jumped over the counter despite his height as the clerk was cowering under the counter as he headed towards a room.

The dancer sighed as she scratches her head. " Jeez, what was he's thinking... " she sighed as Zez and Tia had question marks above their heads.

* * *

 _-Outside-_

Hawk was defending the building where the two young summoners he rescued earlier resides. Aaron created a barrier of darkness to parry Vertri's trio attack, which continuously fires all sorts of beams around the village. One of his unit, Death God Shida, teleported in front of him as a few civilians entered the building.

' _We may have saved all the people..._ ' he looks at the shield, where a crack has started to formed. ' _But Aaron's barrier aren't going to handle much longer._ ' he drew out a broadsword with an embedded gem. As he stood in a stance, readying to parry the attack once the shield is broken.

"Hawk! That's a bit risky! " Shida warned. "I know...but it's all I can do for now... "

* * *

"Say...Tia? "

"Yes? Zez-kun? " the said woman responded, as she was brewing a tea for a squirrel.

"If situation like this occurs... Won't the God Killer be here?! " his eyes were sparkling in excitement as Ramna hits the warrior's head.

"You idiot! It's not the time to think about the God Killer guy or anyone. Can't you see we're in danger?! " Ramna scowls at the kid, as he puts his hands on the back of his head and balanced himself on a chair.

"What do you mean danger? " Ramna was a bit angry at this. " We can't even call this a _danger_ at all. " Zez added.

"Huh? Are you an idiot or something? "

"Too bad I had to agree with Zez this time. " Tia spoke up. "You too?! "

"What Zez said is true...besides. Have a hope in your summoner! " she smiled as the warrior had a huge smirk on his face.

Ramna stared at the two as Zez got up from his chair. He pulls out his giant wrapped sword and held it up. "As long as I have this baby, I ain't going down! "

"Oh my oh my. " a voice spoke up, revealing to be Edge who is carrying a medium-sized bag. " Someone's acting like he's the strongest summoner ever. Oh well. "

"Umm...hey Kid... " "Hmm? Yes? " Ramna pointed at the bag. " What's in that bag? "

Zez make his way inside the bag as he squeals like a child that found his toy.

"It's a gold mine! " Zez cheered excitedly as Edge agreed with him.

"Umm, can you guys show us what's in the bag? " Tia asked as they stopped and smirked.

* * *

Aaron's barrier was closed to it's destruction as the cracks can be seen on the whole shield as the ground shook and the barrier disappeared. Hawk was ready for it's attack as it fires a strong beam at him.

He readied his sword in front of him as he jumped and headed literally inside the beam.

"Master! " Aaron shouted as he felt his body's weakening.

' _Damn it! I can't hold out much longer...! '_ Hawk felt like his soul was leaving him as he slowly closes his eyes. ' _Is this...the end...?... '_

Just as he thought about that, an explosion from the floor where Zez and Edge were can be seen as a green figure and a yellow figure dashed towards the beam and shouted.

" **Fairy Tear!** "

" **Shocking Pulsar!** "

He heard these words as the beam was blocked by two combination attacks. The bounty hunter slowly opened his eyes as he saw two units.

 _ **-Green Sparkle Libera-**_

 _ **-Gold Queen Rina-**_

Hawk slowly fell to the ground as Aaron and Shida catches him.

"Master! Are you okay, Master?! " Aaron cried.

"Y...yes... " his voice was faint, but can be heard.

"Great work! Rina! " a familiar voice said as her expression turned to anger.

"Same goes to you, Libera-chan! " another familiar voice said, as she blushes and said. "I-It's not like I did it because you asked me too. Hmph! "

"Well whatever. Let's go defeat that giant-ass tree! " Hawk looked downwards to see who was talking to them as he saw two figures that resembles two certain heroes.

"Take us there! Libera. " she nodded before the figure rides her, she blushes at the contact but shrugs it off.

"Please wait! " Rina commanded. " What the hell were you thinking, you stupid summoner?! " she scowls at the other figure as he flinched. " You just summoned me and asked me to defeat a giant ass tree?! "

"Well...it's an emergency! Besides, it's not like there's any other way to greet you. " the figure said as he rides the back of Rina as she scoff. And charges her energy with Libera.

The dust that was covering their appearance has disappeared as it reveals that it was Edge and Zez who was talking to them as they both dashed towards a single Gaia Tree Vertri.

* * *

"Jeez...what was he's thinking again... " Ramna muttered.

"I do feel sad because Edge-kun and Zez-kun leave us here but it's for the best. " Tia said as she nods, irritated.

The bag from before was empty as a flashback is going to begin~

* * *

 _"_ _Umm, can you guys show us what's in the bag? "_

 _They both smirked, as they held the bag up, and turn it upside down. Lots of rainbow diamonds fell down from the bag as Ramna jaw drop slightly while Tia had a shocked expression._

 _"With these babies we can summon many heroes we want! " Zez cheered as Edge took five diamond and put it on the ground._

 _A light envelopes the floor as a rainbow coloured door opened. The one that exited the door was Green Sparkle Libera as she looks around._

 _"Where am I...? " Edge stood in front of her as he pokes her to draw her attention, which is successfully worked._

 _"Hi there! I am Edge! Who are you? " she blushed at how close he was with her as she backs away a little._

 _"I-I'm Libera...nice to meet you... " she said as he smiles. "We'll make a great match! " he patted her shoulder as she stares at his blue eyes, capturing her heart._

 _"Me next! " Zez took five gems as well and the same process happen, Gold Queen Rina exited the door as she looks around._

 _"Where is this? " Zez stares at her as she looked down on him. 'A human? ' she thought._

 _"Hi there I'm Zez and...BEAT THAT GIANT ASS TREE OUT THERE! " he pointed at Gaia Tree Vertri as they went silent._

 _"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BRAT?! "_

 _"BRAT?! I'M YOUR SUMMONER! "_

 _The argument goes on as Tia saw that Hawk jumped into action as she told everyone._

* * *

-At the Gaia Tree-

The church where Awru and Leon were still fighting are still intact, as Awru continues to send powerful blows to Leon's unbreakable blade. Leon kicked the man in the stomach as he was sent sliding on the floor.

"Well now...shall we end this? "

* * *

 ***GASP*There! Finish it CK! And for authors out there! Yer OC's will appear after Ck's! For now! I'm going to sleep...**

 **Good night, good morning or good afternoon to everyone who is reading this!**


	16. Conformation

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! It's me, Ck, here with another chapter of a New Threat, and the possible conclusion to this small Arc. ;3 So, before we begin, if you want an oc to join a certain side, pm Ay or myself with your oc! ;3 Or do it in the reviews and tell us which side you choose. Welp...HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

 _What happened that day forever became known as the Battle of The Shining Gem._

 _It was chaotic for everyone there...It was a battle...it was the beginning of a war..._

 _The Beginning of an everlasting Rivalry..._

 _It was Hell._

* * *

Shokan gasped as he dodged another attack from the leading Gaia Tree.

"Golem, keep it up!"

The behemoth giant roared as it fired another green blast at the Tree.

Kashi groaned as his unit, Kikuri, silently slashed at the enemy.

"Damn it, this isn't what I signed up for!"

Shokan growled.

"Complain about it later. Why the hell did you only summon one unit?!"

Kashi barked back.

"There's way too many damn units here as it is. I can't seem to summon anything else..but shouldn't I be able to?"

Shokan nodded as he saw the Great Golem and Ikuri attack the Gaia Tree once more. Azael flew up to him, panting.

"M'lord...We've got more foes incoming."

Shokan swore as he saw a group of enemies appear from numerous portals.

"Son of a b***..." Shokan turned towards Kashi, a grim look on his face, motioning for Azael to join in..

"Kashi, Azrael follow me. We've got to find any other Summoners, and try to drive out these monsters."

He then turned towards the nearby Bran, who weakly cast lightning at the monsters.

"Bran, I need you to get the rest of the team focusing on the main Gaia Tree. We need that one out as fast as we can."

Bran coughed.

"Bah, Fine. I'm too old for this nonsense."

As Bran and Clair continued to bombard the monster, with Leon, Linsdey and the Great Golem joining in, Shokan and the others began to search the town.

Kikuri followed, grunting as she fire a dark shadowy blast to intercept the Gaia Tree's.

Moments passed, before Shokan heard a few echoing cries.

"C'mon, this way!" He pointed towards a nearby inn, where he saw numerous projectiles of sort fly out and attack the Gaia Tree.

As the foursome walked in, Shokan gasped as he felt a familiar, black ruled covered blade barely touch his neck.

He heard a gasp as he saw a familiar face.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Fiora!" Ace of all people stood there, sweating. "Calm down! It's just the Negotiator!"

As the sage lowered her sword, Shokan chuckled.

"Ace? Didn't expect to see you here. How's your sister?"

Surprisingly, Evelyn popped her head out of a door, covered in sweat.

"I'm fine. What the hell are you doing h-"

She coughed as she turned towards something near the front window.

"To, Dual-GX! Keep it up,will ya?"

A purple, rather crab like robot responded with a beep as its single, red eye locked onto one of the Gaia Tree's and fired, a long cannon on its right shoulder and two smaller arm cannons firing several dark bullets.

 **Duel-GX-Element-Dark**

Shokan gave a nod as he and the rest of his team walked in.

"We were stoping by for some info on a new case of mine. What are you doing here?"

Evelyn sighed.

"My bro and I heard our parents were travelling with some Awru guy."

Ace chuckled.

"I bet it's not the God Killer Awru, though."

Shokan raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Wait...are you saying Awru's here?"

Evelyn scoffed.

"Well, not the God Killer O-Hey!"

Quickly, Shokan ran out, grunting as he saw green and yellow projectiles hit a Gaia Tree.

"Isn't that where that bounty and those two kids are staying? And why am I the only person I saw so far with more than one unit out? Is this the power of the Fifth Fallen God? And...Why is this happening anyway?!"

Shokan turned towards Azael, who floated nearby as he ran past the church.

However, he turned his head as he saw the leading Gaia Tree float around,still being attacked as he saw a piece of the church in its roots, a fight going on.

He and Azael watched as two figures fought each other, their units fighting around them.

"So I'm not the only summoner here powerful enough to summon most of their units...But what's going on-"

He was awoken from his thoughts by a sudden shout, one that shook him to the bone.

One of the men fighting, a yellow, spiky haired man with silver eyes, a katana in his hands, yelled to the other, a red haired teenager, his red eyes glowing as his red hair flew wildly, the boy holding a large great sword.

"-or Should I say...God-killer!"

Shokan watched as the two continued their fight, the red hair man, Awru, slashing the other repeatedly as Shokan ran into the ruins of the Church.

He ignored the mysterious people watching the battle, as he turned towards Azael.

"We need to get up there..."

Azael nodded, picking up the Negotiator as the two sped towards the Gaia Tree.

The monster didn't seem to notice the two, as well as the battle going on in its roots.

Shokan shouted over the wind.

"Azael, try and clear out that other guy and all of those units!"

Azael grunted as he held Shokan with one arm, flinging a bolt of dark and light magic at the battle.

Shokan briefly heard the words "-Shall we end this?" from the other man before the bolt struck, sending the man, his units, and two twins, possibly one the God Killer's units spiraling out of the church.

Shokan and Azael floated down, white and black particles flying around them as they touched the surface of the ruined church.

"So..." Shokan chuckled. "You're the famed God Killer? The one who's been causing all of this? The one who the Fifth Fallen God is targeting?"

Shokan looked at the warrior's shocked, confused face.

"W-Who are you?" Awru stammered.

"Me?" Shokan smirked.

"They call me the Negotiator...this here is my pal Azael..."

Azael grunted, looking over at Awru's last unit.

"Now..." Shokan snapped his fingers as Azael's hands were filled with dark and light energy, his wings floating.

 _"Let's Negotiate."_

* * *

 _A/N: And so...our two protagonists finally meet..and begin to duel. Who will survive in the next, super collab chapter? Or will we first see everyone else? I choice Ay. Welp if you liked this, review, favorite, follow, etc. Welp I'm out, Byez! Off to you Ay!_


	17. Getting Stronger

**Hallo there! I am here with my bro-**

 _Who's not actually related, lol! It's a me, Ck, with Ay here for another Collab Chapter!_

 **Well this chapter are going to be about the first OCs that was send! Well enjoy~!**

* * *

A Hobgoblin was sliced in half as a dangerous obsidian iris eyes can be seen in the battlefield. A male with long thick black hair tied into a high ponytail can be seen as he was using a katana as a weapon. An Archangel was sneaking up behind him only to be as a man slashed it with no mercy. Resulting to a few thunderbolt fell from the sky.

"Don't over do it Lyud. " the male said as he knocked back a Dark Spider using his katana.

 _ **-Prism Lighting Lyud-**_

"I apologize Master Auren. " the unit replied as it bows down.

He searches around as he asked. "Where's Auri? " as he said that, a giant sword made out of darkness appeared in front of him and aimed down at the man. Only to be dodged with quick reaction.

"Like I said, don't call me that! " a woman voice can be heard, she looks like the male with katana except that her hair was tied up like elven braid.

He kept silent as he looks around to see the devastated village and the three Gaia Tree floating on the sky, covering the whole sky as it shoots dangerous green beams from its core.

' _We must do something about the trees. '_ he thought.

"Are you even listening to me? Aniki! " the girl, presumed to be her twin sister called out to him.

He was dead silent and starts to head towards a Vertri. Only to be stopped by a giant sea monster as her twin sister readied her own katana.

 _ **-Legnaura-**_

"Get out of my way. " he coldly said only to get a huge growls from the sea dragon. " _No choice then..."_ Auren planned to end it in one swoop, as he readies his weapon.

* * *

Shinigami's POV

The Fifth Fallen God cackled at the current turn of events as he turned to his red orb.

"This is splendid! Already, the heroes are attacking each other! The God Killer just so happened to enter the same village I attack, and the Negotiator already begins to fight him! Wonderful!"

However, he turned his vision to a group of Summoners fighting one of his own units.

"Oh, the Legnaura. The most vile of Sea Dragons..."

He gave a grin as he began to chant.

"From the Depths of the Ocean itself..."

His hands began to glow a mixture of purple and blue.

"I command Thee, oh vile Dragon..."

He gave a sly, disgusting cackle.

"Drown Them."

* * *

Auren has finished focusing his power on one spot. As time begins to slow down as he aimed for the sea dragon's head. Despite being a four star was easy for the summoner as his katana passed through the Legnauras' skin.

He drew back his sword in victory as he suddenly felt himself thrown away by something.

"Aniki! " Auriel caĺled for her twin brother, he was stuck on a wall as he slowly opened his eyes, surprisingly to saw something out of place with the sea dragon.

 ** _-Corrupted Legnaura-_**

It's pure blue skin was replaced with pure darkness water as its red eyes glows dangerously. The newly corrupted sea dragon growled at a high-pitch noise as the summoners and Lyud was forced to cover their ears.

A unit slashed it in half, as it slowly turns its head around dangerously and spouts a high pressure water on him, only to be turned into steam.

 _ **-Ardent Dawn Avant-**_

Avant backs away just in time as the sea dragon spouts another high pressure water at where he was as the ground was destroyed.

"What happened to that Legnaura?! It's not normal! " Lyud complained.

"Might have been the work of a greater force...Aniki! " she turned her head to his twin brother as he jumped to her side.

"We might have our butt handed to this creature. "

* * *

 _-The Church On Gaia Tree Vertri-_

"Negotiate? " Awru and Leon said at the same time. Shokan paced around the room.

"You see, kids like you...no..."

He glared at Awru.

"Summoners like you always use their abilities for their own quest for glory, power, more units.."

He pointed towards himself.

"Me? I, on the other hand, want to help people. I don't simply use my powers to fight. I help the Empire, work out terms between rivaling groups, save lives."

He turned towards Awru, his hands behind his back.

"I..Am Shokan. The Negotiator. One of the Most Successful Summoners on this side of the world! The man who solves problems...his way."

Shokan sighed.

"Are..Are you even aware of the madness you caused? See, God-Killer, by even being here,the monsters are circling towards you. Every village you visit...It becomes a beacon for The Fifth Fallen God."

Azael nodded.

"Like Moths, attracted to the light before being burnt."

"..."

"Hey Leon. Do you know this guy? "

"Like I said! I'm not from here! " the two almost seems like they just ignored Shokan and his rants.

Shokan gave a grunt as he saw this. Never before had he saw someone ignore him like that.

Azael saw this rage and nodded.

"I smite thee!"

The Unit threw his bolt of dark and light energy at Leon, sending the man flying.

Shokan coughed.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't have time for fools like you. The world needs a hero, and it isn't you, kid."

"Uhh...first of all. Thanks for being my shield Leon! " Awru shouted.

"No thanks. "

"Second, I am Awru Yilfina. And who's a God Killer? I'm just a regular summoner who's goal was currently to defeat the Fifth Fallen God. " Leon got up.

"Who's a God Killer anyway? "

Shokan sighed.

"Don't play dumb kid. I know who you are. You're the same guy who killed all four of the fallen gods."

Shokan suddenly went up to Awru, knocking the man off his feet as Shokan put his right foot ontop of the boy's chest.

"And even if you were just a normal summoner,..you can't hope to beat the Fifth Fallen God. You're too weak."

Shokan motioned for Azael to combat Leon as the Gaia Tree continued to get attacked by Shokan's units.

He coughed. "I know I'm weak...but... " he shoved Shokan's leg off him.

"I can't even remember who I am... "

Shokan cocked his eyebrows.

"Really? Well...that's too bad." He grabbed the boy, before throwing him into the wall.

"Azael...lets go."

Azael looked at his master, Ignoring Leon, who sat, panting.

"But sire, we have him where we want him."

Shokan sighed.

"I accepted this mission for a challenge, not a weakling. This Awru is just a shell of his former self."

As Azael picked him up, the two floating away, Shokan held his hand up in a fist.

"Kid...Survive this. Get stronger. Get stronger so I can best you. So I can beat an actual threat...and not a weakling like you are now."

He flew away, before putting his arm down.

At that moment, the rest of Shokan's team noticed this motion, and all began to shout one thing..

"BRAVE BURST!"

* * *

Awru was silent. Dead silent. He got nothing to respond to Shokan's word as Leon pulled him out.

"You kinda remind me like my father when he told me about his past, he had a harsh time going through a Survival Game with my mother in the past...or so I remember... " Leon tried his best to remember as he was only resulting to see five certain face in his mind.

"... " Eci was there at the sidelines as she stood there quietly with his units as Ii and Mina had the same worried expression that Eci have. She muster up her courage and heads toward Awru.

"Oh! You're that- " Leon was interrupted when

 ***SLAP***

She slapped the red haired boy in the face.

"What are you thinking right sulking like a little kid... " she muttered, Awru's eyes were widen as he glanced at her. "Where is the weak but energetic man I meet that day... " she added as she hugged him, soft sobs can be heard from her.

"Who cares about who you are?! " she snapped. Leon and the so-called God Killer was shocked. "As long as someone as you are here, why do you need to listen to a stranger?! " he realized something at this moment, the floor was slowly freezing.

"She's right. " a voice said. He turned his head to see two young summoner with their own unit behind them. "If you're a man, then be a man! " Zez said as he gave him a childish smirk.

"Who cares if you don't remember anything? " Edge encourage him as he crossed his arms. " If you're really Awru Yilfina. A guy who's just targeting the Fifth Fallen God, then why don't you just do that job? " he added.

"W...What do you mean...? " he spoke up.

"We heard what that 'Shokan' guy said. " Griff said. " Listen here Awru. I am your unit and you are my summoner, got that? If you wanna whine here all day. Then whine then! "

He looks around to see the twin princess with worried eyes.

"Don't be sad Awru... " Mina said.

"We're all here for you. " Ii said with a smirk, as he slowly smiled, a tear escaped his eyes.

"I-Introductions first! I am Awru Yilfina! A summoner who is hunting the Fifth Fallen God! "

She stops hugging Awru as she wipes her eyes. "*sniff*I am Eci Waterfall. Please to be an acquiantance. " she smiled.

The kid adjusted his goggles before saying. "Well I am Edge Oynama! I am the smartest student at my old school and know almost everything about Grand Gaia! "

"Pfft, show off. I am Zez Mezritroh! The strongest warrior of all the world! " he shouted as they all laughed.

"What are you guys laughing at?! " he scowls as Awru stopped.

"Nah nah, it's just...the strongest warrior? Hah! "

Awru was glowing with bright red, as they continued laughing. Zez keeps scowling when even though he was shining brightly with yellow sparks on his body as Edge has green aura that cool down the air...

* * *

Outside...

The Brave Burst Attacks, each a different colored beam, struck the ruins of the church in the Gaia Tree. While the monster itself was unaffected, the ruins of the church fell down onto the earth...and as Shokan watched, the two figures as well.

The man gave a small smile as he floated back down, ready to protect what was left of the town.

* * *

Griff was surprised to see that he is still alive. Despite what he remembered was being attacked by multiple attacks and somehow he survived. Unfortunately, he found his saviour immediately.

The four, Awru, Eci, Edge and Zez was glowing brightly as they let out each red, blue, green and yellow beam to the sky as Mina saw two more beam made out of light and darkness element from the horizon as she stared in awe.

* * *

 **Not interesting enough? Lol, yup for me. Yes for you? School is starting*sigh*Just got the hang of holiday and school's bout to start... NOOOOOOOOÒOÒOOÒ**


	18. The Summoners Part 1

**Let's meet two out of 3/10 OC people sent. BTW, school is starting. Let's see how I manage things XD.**

* * *

"Whoa! They've really messed up the town."a girl's voice said, as a Hobgoblin was sliced to death.

"You really shouldn't be calm at situations like this Rune. " a woman said as she puts down her fiery sword.

 ** _-Limera[Title Unavailable]-_**

" This is almost like what my dad and mother had been through. " she added as Rune pouts in annoyance.

"Whatever. " she jumps down from a crate and dusted off her over-sized navy blue sweater. Her light brown hair waves around as her silvery blue eyes looks around with a smile plastered on her face. Her combat boots makes a small squeak sound every time she moves.

Limera sighed as she stood beside her summoner. "Even if you're an alchemist you are still a teenager in the inside. "

Rune puffs her cheeks as she glares at Limera. "Are you implying that I'm short?! That's just rude! " she scowls at the fire type as she closes her ears, sigh in the inside.

"Oi! Little girls shouldn't be playing here. " a male voice can be heard, as soon as Rune heard 'little girl' she immediately lose temper.

"Who're you calling a little girl huh?! " she turns her head to the voice.

A man with short black messy hair with ruffled bangs. He walks through a fog as his stormy gray eyes glares at the little girl. His height was around 5'8" and has pale skin with a hints of muscle on his arm. He wears a black coat as his unit follows behind him.

 _ **-Charming Threat Savia-**_

"You are! Get out of here. This is not a playground. " he said with a stern look as the girl's vein were throbbing on her head.

"Oh yeah?! Pick someone your own size! " she stomps toward the man, as she was stopped by Limera who sigh again as she apologized to him.

"A unit? A rare one too, are you here babysitting this little girl? " he asked as Rune continues to scowls at him.

"This 'little girl' is actually my summoner thank you very much. " she glanced at Savia who had a menacing look on her face.

"A summoner? This little kid? Ah, whatever. I am Xenos Knights, one of Akras' Summoners Hall member. I was currently watching a fight between summoners on the middle of the town until these giant trees pops out. " Xenos said as the short teenager glares at him.

"We were doing some research on fire type just a few hours ago until these monster came out. " she said as Limera heard something. Turning her head towards a direction with Savia following suit as they saw something in the fire.

Two figures came out as a giant black sphere was shot and a thunderbolt crackling in the sky. Limera knocked the black energy as Savia defended her summoner using her power. Only to get electrocuted because of type advantage.

"Savia! " Xenos cried out as he headed towards her. " Are you okay?! Where does it hurts?! We gotta treat you quickly! "

"Relax... Xenos. Relax... It's just a slight damage. " Savia calmly replied as she hesitates to stand on her feet, finally success after a few moments of waiting.

Xenos is still panicking as he starts to pulls out Cure and healing items from his bag. "Oi! Hear me you overprotective summoner! " Savia sighed as she changed her attention towards a black sphere made out of dark energy as it headed towards Xenos's direction.

"You stupid head! Move out from there! " she called to her summoner, only to be ignored as he was busy finding items inside his bag.

The distance between Xenos and the dark ball decreases. As at the last second, the dark ball was thrown back towards the figure.

"Jeez. " Rune said as she took a Cure that Xenos took out and make Savia drink it. Her bruises disappear as Xenos was surprised at this. "She just lost some of her Health that's all. " Rune swipes her hand around as she removes the fog using her air bending.

 _ **-Death God Lodaga and Zazabis-**_

" **Mission... Kill All...** " Lodaga muttered as he raises his scythe above his head, he teleported behind Rune and slashed downward. Only to be blocked by Xenos' sword who pushed back the undead's attack.

"I'll take on Lodaga... You can take care of Zazabis. " he said as he charges at Lodaga, he thrust his sword in front of him only to hit nothing, Lodaga was behind him as it tried to cut his head off. Bit was blocked by a quick swing from behind.

Zazabis shrieks to the sky as more thunderbolts starts to crack on the clouds. "You don't have to tell me what to do. Beside, I'm a summoner too. "

Rune smirked as the thunderbolts headed towards her, she blocks by making a barrier of wind. As she pushed it back to the sky. She pulls out two guns and starts aiming at Zazabis. As she starts shooting a barrier of bullets at the giant bird creature as it dodged gracefully in the sky.

Limera looks around as she spots a clock tower, she charges up her energy and focused on splitting the tower in half, unfortunately for Zazabis, it fell down on its body as it screams in pain.

"That was quite easy. " Limera said as she approaches her summoner. "Zazabis was not that strong anyway. "

"No... " Rune muttered as her unit raised ans eyebrow. "Look at the skin. " she points out at the dead body. Limera turned her head towards the direction as she gasp in surprise.

"What the hell is that?! "

* * *

Xenos was clashing sword with Lodaga's scythe as they were on even match. "You're great Lodaga...ngh! But not...great enough! " he pushed back the scythe as he slashed the Lodaga into half.

He sighed in relief as he wipes off the sweat on his forehead. "That should do it. " he then heard girl's screaming as he saw Rune and Limera running away from something.

"Oi!You guys! " as he waves at them, a Corrupted Zazabis was chasing them as he slowly turns around. The feeling of someone breathing behind him make him uneasy. He then runs away quickly.

"Why did he evolved her out of all time?! "

* * *

 **Crap...I'm... Tireddddd, just from school I gtg.**

 **I'll see you, in the next chapter!**


	19. Viktor vs Duelmex

***camera's not functioning***

 **Ayfxa: Boop! Oh. We meet again!**

 **Copy The Cat:Hi!**

 **Ayfxa:Get away Copy! You're from another story! Ehem...hello! Nice to meet cha again. Thanks for reading THIS far! Even though stuff that'll happen is something you can imagine. Ck's here too! Up up and away~!**

* * *

Shokan sighed as he brushed his hair."This is getting insane..."

The Negotiator grumbled as he saw Azael cover him as a group of units charged towards them.

"Well of course master!" Azael said, sending a group of skeletons flying. "Towns don't just get attacked by such an army!"

Shokan chuckled as he kicked away a skeleton."That's not it...it's the events that happened during this...Encountering the God Killer, and it's just some amnesiac punk...shameful!"

He coughed as he saw smoke rise from one of the buildings. "C'mon, we have to regroup...I think the rest of the crew isn't doing well against these...beasts."

* * *

A messy strawberry blonde hair boy was standing in the middle of a circle. Archangels surrounding him as his brown eyes carefully observe them. He wears a blue hoodie shirt white accents and alsowears dark blue pants and red shoes.

The Archangels all jumped at him as he starts to summon his unit. All of the Archangel's were burned to ashes as his unit glares at the sight of the devastated town.

 _ **-Phoenix God Arus-**_

"This sight... is sickening. " Arus said as he closes his eyes calmly.

"I know. But this is where we're at now. " the boy said as he look at the sky, seeing the three giant tree on the sky.

* * *

"Gah! " Hawk cried as he tried to stand up, a giant claw heads towards him as he pulls out the gem on his sword. The gem starts glowing as he starts to firing at claw, he missed a few time as oneof the laser was shot through the claw, creating a small hole on it as it withdrew itself. He turned his head towards the sky which shows the real enemy on the sky.

 _ **-Duelmex-**_

He clicked his tongue as he puts the gem back. "The strike from before are bad enough for me.. Now I had to duel with 2 Duelmex. " he muttered to himself as one of the legendary dragon readies a beam of light on its mouth, it was firing directly at him. Hawk was about to jump out of the way until he realized that he sprained his ankle at the worst timing ever.

 _'I guess this is the end... '_ the blast hit where Hawk was as he felt something. 'A stronger...aura? ' he thought as he turned around, seeing Viktor blocking the attack with his body.

"These two are st'ong r'ight? Lemme take 'em on. " he said with excitement swelling with his voice as the summoner can only nodded in surprised.

"A'right! " he turned his head toward the two dragons, which are ready for anything as they both shot another beam of light at the muscular man. As the dust clear, Viktor can be seen sparkling wth electricity around him with an arousing smirk as he jumped to the punched one of the Duelmex as its tail swats away the battling summoner. He fell to the ground with great force which doesn't seem to fazed him. He quickly got up and starts grabbing huge pebbles from the wreckage.

"Let's see you hande these! "

He starts throwing the pebbles as the Duelmex blasted it away, he grabbed a fallen tower and held it up with both hands. He threw it towards the dragons as tey tried to blasted it away, because of it giant structure it was still intact as it made contact with the Duelmex. Viktor was on the tower that hit the Duelmex as he jumped over to the other Duelmex.

"ZELNITE DASH!" he was wrapped in a flash of electricity as they collide head with each other. Viktor and the Duelmex was pushing against each other head asViktor had won the competition and starts screaming again as he went through its head, its body till he was covered in blood.

He safely landed on the ground as he held his longcoat uphgh, showing off his victory against two Duelmex as summoners that saw the battle cheered for him.

"Is that the Megavolt Champion?! "

"He's so cool! "

"He defeated two legendary unit single-handedly! "

The cheers continued as he was proud of himself, Amy was right neside her as she starts scratch the back of her head before dragging Viktor away from the crowd.

"That was awesome Viktor! But please don't attract to many attention.. " Amy said as they stopped behind a house.

"I can't help it! I just killed two Duelmex in one day! " he chirped as he laughed like an old man(Grahdens lol).

"By the way, where did Zen go? "

Amy seems a little bit shocked as she looks around. "Huh... He was here a while ago... "

* * *

 **That's it for now. -.- I'm too damn tired to do anything right now. So'll leave it here.**

 **Also, Happy Birthday Garth Kaiser/Yuri!**


	20. Swift Blow

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here! I'm finally back! So let's get started!_ ;3

* * *

As the town got more and more chaotic every second...

Shokan began to beak back some sweat as he waved over to Kashi.

The mercenary was currently fending off a group of skeletons as his own unit Kikuri sliced them own.

"Where the hell have you been Shokan!?" Kashi screamed before slicing a Skelton away with a knife.

Shokan motioned for Azael to cover them as he kicked away another skeleton.

"I found our target-"

Kashi grunted.

"Really? That's damn great! Can I leave now?"

Shokan laughed.

"Well, I let him live-"

Kashi screamed as his cry echoed throughout the town.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Meanwhile..in the farthest corner of the town, a tall man sighed as he hid behind a wall of rubble. He turned the corner, swearing as he saw a massive creature.

It was a grim reaper like monster. It's skeletal, purple flame filled wings flapped slightly as the monster's right hand, a massive skeletal scythe slashed at another wall of rubble. Chains scrapped against the ground as the creature's small purple head within its hood glared around.

 **Death God Lodaga-Element-Dark**

The man adjusted his short, messy black hair, as his mix-matched eyes looked around nervously, one eye purple, the other black. The man's black hoodie was somewhat scratched as his black cape flowed in the wind. He then turned towards another figure, before sighing.

"Lucca...We need to eliminate this Unit as fast as possible. I can't afford to stray off path and miss our target."

A pale young man with pale green hair, and a suit of black and gold armor nodded. A green dragon,a black beast, and a lviing red hand moved around, circling the unit.

 **Deity Ruler Lucca-Element-Earth**

The hand held down the unit as Lodaga screeched, trying to break free. As the monster's hand tried to slice down on the group, The dragon shot a burst of green flames at the Reaper.

The summoner, Dimitri, chuckled as he got out of his hiding spot, holding a bandage covered katana.

"I assure you Death God..."

He unwrapped the katana as it was revealed to be made of a purple steel of sorts.

 _"Your Death will be swift."_

* * *

 _A/N; And that's it Guys! Short chapter, but, eh. ;D Hope you liked it! Welp I'm out, Byez! You're up Ay!_


	21. Explosions

**Update? Finally right? I know... this story is not dead yet. I do have ideas that needs to be reviewed in my mind and I messed up a little. So! Let's continue the show shall we?**

* * *

Griff leads the others away from Awru and the other three that was glowing with four different colours. The colour of fire, water, nature and lightning.

" W-What is wrong with them Ii? I'm scared ... " Mina was shivering all over her body. Ii tried to calm her down by hugging her.

Kuhla was a little shocked about this as well. She felt a familiar presence from them, especially from Zez.

The warrior gritted his teeth, he knew he couldn't do anything because he is Awru's unit.

Rina was focusing on the land instead of the glowing summoners, " _This battlefield... is there no end to it? '_

A few explosions went off at the town, sending monsters to the air before they disintegrate into dust. Libera was a little glad that she met Griff again, the leader of her squadron. Besides that, they four seemed to be floating to the sky as the colourful beams grew bigger. Its almost look like they were about to blow.

"Get down! " Griff pulls out a giant root he found on the ground, making a giant shield in front of everyone. The Gaia Tree Vertri was unstable, because of the root that Griff pulled before. It began to staggered to the side.

The light from the four was blasted to the sky. Everyone that was fighting on the land saw this and stopped for a moment.

* * *

After seems like a few minutes, the light died down, the Gaia Tree Vertri was a little bit burned to the side. Where everyone can clearly see that someone or something is up there.

...

...

...

" Annoying. " a girl's voice can be heard. A Bowdell was knocked back and exploded into pieces afterwards.

A skinny and pale girl was standing in the middle of a battlefield, she has black hair and about 5 feet tall. She wears a black jacket and a white T-shirt and dark purple skirt under it. She uses a longsword to cut her opponents into half. Right now, she is fighting a few rolls of Bowdells.

It's King cannot be seen, she was annoyed that there were to easy enemies to kill faced her. Bowdell kept coming from each direction but she would have defeat them all in one swing. They would explode into bits afterwards.

" ... I bet King Bowdell won't be much of a trouble. " she said to herself as more and more Bowdell gathered around in front of them. " ... Are they trying to blow them self' up? What a stupid strategy. " she gathered up her power and called her unit.

 _ **-Cataslysm Empress Feeva-**_

" Feeva. Finish them off. " she commanded the former disciple.

"As you wish. Mistress Nyx. Brave Burst: **Obsidian Raid**. " she went and charged with her sword in front of her. And in a second, she was behind them.

All of the Bowdell were all slashed into half and exploded loudly. The girl now named Nyx hws covered her eyes for this moment. As she sigh in annoyance with her cold attitude.

" Where is the king now? Is he too scared to fight us since his army died? " Feeva joked, but neither of them could laugh since they had the same attitude.

At that time, a tremors can be heard behind them, they turned their heads around to see an explosion as big as a missile can be seen.

" That must have been the King Bowdell. Feeva let's go. " Nyx said, running ahead of her and heads toward the explosion.

" This level of power... is different than any normal King Bowdell could've... " the discipline threw that thought away and followed her summoner.

* * *

Nyx arrived at the destination she desired, seeing a huge crater that could fit an aeroplane inside, she searches around for the King. A moment was made in the clouds of debris, she charges toward that direction and quickly slashed whatever it is.

" This is your end. " she said, a huge explosion set off behind her. After a while, she rather had a cold-disappointed face plastered.

" I guess no one can fight me in equal match after all. " she redrew her longsword, then the temperature rises behind her. She quickly turns around and saw the outlines of a King Bowdell. But something was not right, she thought she has slashed it into half and an explosion came off.

She might have killed it before. After the debris is cleared her question was answered.

 ** _-Corrupted King Bowdell-_**

"... Are you a new type? " she asked calmly, only to be answered with the fumed King Bowdell as it release a streams of lava on the ground. Completely filled the crater with lava as it growls at the girl.

She was standing on a giant rock, but it was not for long as the lava starts to ascend. The lava almost reaches her foot as she jumped into the sky and hoped to find a rock. But she couldn't find one. As she slowly falls into the lava.

That what she had thought though, at the right timing, Feeva came to rescue her as she made a giant pebbles made out of obsidian and threw it on the lava. The summoner landed on it as Feeva creates more obsidian rocks and threw it into the lava.

" Mistress! Something is entirely different about that King Bowdell so be careful! " Feeva warned her summoner, as she nodded in understanding before looking down inside the lava somehow.

" Interesting. "

* * *

 **So, a little question. Whose OC hasn't appear yet? Please tell me cause it's been weeks since I updated. Also, the main storyline will be continue after this last OC(?) I guess?**

 **Don't worry Lightning13X I remembered yours. For now.**

 **I will see you, in the next chapter!**


	22. The Hero

Even with the chaotic battle on the ground, the uncontrollable power from Awru, Eci, Edge and Zez was getting stronger by the second. This was the time when Mina went and assault Awru. Tackling him into a hug. His eyes went back to normal, the ruby red eyes looked over at the girl.

" Mina.. ? " he saw his other comrades still in their former state. Couldn't do anything, they flew to each different Gaia Tree Vertri. Eci went to the left, Zez to the right and Edge at the middle. Where they are now, the others are still shielding behind the giant root supported by Griff.

The monstrous tree shot at Eci, who was glowing in blue and white light. All of its attack misses, with a single pierce, the Gaia Tree Vertri disintegrated. At Zez's side, the Gaia Tree countered his lightning, which was coming from his light and yellow aura. He eventually cuts down the tree into half with a lightning bolt fell from the sky, burning the tree into crisp.

Awru was covering his eye from Edge's overwhelming aura. The warrior kid turned around and faced Awru. He choked him and started to lift him up mid-air. Mina was gasping loudly as the red headed man was gasping for air. " Kid! " Griff said while moving the root aside. He charges his sword with fire and slashed toward Edge.

The attack was stopped by a single finger. The next thing happened was that Griff was knocked back by a strong unseen force. Edge continued to choke Awru single-handed while Mina was knocking him lightly.

" Stop it! " Ii screamed, she raised her sword above her head and knock it on Edge's head. Surprisingly, his eyes was swirling with several birds flying around his head. Awru took deep breath with Mina trying to comfort him. He turned his head around to saw the other two rampaging at the battlefield below. The **Corrupted** units that everyone had problems dealing with was solved in an instant.

The monster were cut down one by one with the hero gaining his focus, " If they kept using their powers like that, they might end up destroying the village! " Awru shouted, Mina had a scarred face while Ii gritted her teeth.

" What should we do...? " Kuhla asked to herself, Griff stood up and scanned the village, there were two more monster to finish off before they kill the Gaia Tree Vertri they were on.

This is when the man came out of the ruins, it was Leon. " This is troublesome... but I guess I can't help it. " the man raises his sword above his head and began chanting.

 _" Time and Space... "_

 _" Heed my call... "_

 _" Lent me the power to slow the time, tighten the atmosphere... "_

 _"_ _グローバルフリーズ ! "_

After he had done chanting, the two stopped, everything starts to go slow. Except for Leon and Awru for some reason. " W... What happen? " he asked, still confused about the situation.

" **I just slowed time from 1 second to 0.00000001 second.** " his voice was dull, almost sounded like he was some sort of a monster. " **Go*cou** gh* While you can... use the power inside you to unleash your hidden power. "

" My... secret power? " he nodded. " That sword of yours... it has a name right? " the hero was surprised about this, but this was no time for asking questions and wasting time. " Go! I won't hold this world for long or I'm going to disappear! " he taunted Awru to hurry up. He was doubting to himself about unleashing his secret powers or not, he had cleared his mind with nothing and slowly un-sheath the giant sword.

" This time... let me borrow your power... Igrem! " his sword lit up on fire, as so as his whole body, he was screaming in pain with the slowed down friends of his cried at him. Griff was going to knock the sword away from him but his body and the whole air was heavy for him.

Awru Yilfina was then covered in sea of flames, what seemingly like wings spread behind him. It was made out of purely fire, he then dashed toward Eci, leaving a strong gust of wind behind. Eci wasn't slow down that much, at least her aim are easily dodged for the red haired hero.

He pushed her to the ground and landed like a meteorite. Her eyes were shining bright light, not even her iris can be seen. Just when about Awru going to tie her a lightning bolt struck his back. It was Zez, he was smirking like he never did. He dashed through Leon's Global Freeze and had threw Awru away from her.

Things were about to get harder, with Leon losing his magic, his power stopped working. Eci and Zez glared at Awru before simultaneously slice and diced him. The other couldn't help him because he was fighting mid- air.

With blood coming out of his mouth, he looked straight at them into the eyes. They weren't their own self, they are sleeping inside of their hearts while their powers goes out to rampage. With an enchanted dash, he tackled them both and hold them tightly.

" Eci! Zez! Listen to me! You aren't yourself right now! Wake up! " all the two did was struggle to get free while Awru was enduring the pain coming from their attacks.

He couldn't cure them, he doesn't even know how to do it. " All I can do is fight! fight! and only fight! But where is the medic when they need some?! " this is when they both knocked him away. Eci channel her power onto her sword and thrusts through Awru's heart. He coughed out blood and was thrown on the ground.

Zez landed right beside him and stepped him on the stomach, making the flame hero yeld in pain with the blue haired woman watching him suffer. Inside her, the real Eci was trapped in a dormant of ice. " Stop it... stop it! " shs shouted from the inside.

Awru can felt her pulse weakening every second as the lightning warrior smirked in victory. His vision slowly faded away.

* * *

...

 _You can't give up now..._

" Huh?.. That voice again... "

 _Keep on living, my saviour... your live still have more meaning into it..._

" My life...? I guess... "

 _I'll be waiting for you at the Grand Tournament. Oni-_

* * *

Awru woke up again, his eyes shining brighter than before. Zez's foot had got burned from the heat. He took his feet and heave him to the sky, a *ting* noise was made. Eci readied her longsword in a defensive stance, the warrior charged and the blades collided. He used his force to push her back. Losing her own momentum as he looked her in the eyes and shouted. " ECI! " this is when she snapped back to reality.

" Aw... ru? " she spoke, then fell unconscious. He had put her down somewhere save and set her down. He was planning to go after Zez but suddenly.

 **Time is up.**

An intense pain went through Awru's heart, he clench it with his own arm as the fire starts to fade away from his armor. His shouted was heard throughout the village as he fell flat on the ground.

 **(FYI- They landed on top of the last Gaia Tree Vertri where his units and the others are. )**

* * *

Where Zez was... he had landed onto a clear plain field, the anger of the uncontrollable kid risen while two figures slowly approached him. He sent a lightning bolt towards them but it was blocked by a shadow wall, the figure was small while the other was a huge, almost looked barbaric. The small figure had appeared in front of Zez, and lightly touch his forehead. Making his overwhelming power disappeared. As he was falling to the ground, the huge figure had catch him and thrown back to the direction he came from.

* * *

Leon was tired and exhausted because of using his strange power. Mina had healed everyone and sat down on the grass. She was worried about Awru and the others, even the citizens of the medium sized village. Edge woke up from his comatose state and sat up normally.

" What happen? "

Griff and the others were surprised by this. " You didn't remember? "

" Nope. In fact, what happened to the other giant trees? "

" They're destroyed. " Kuhla answered. " While Eci and Zez went on a rampage, you almost killed Awru with your own hands. " straightforward with the kid, he was shocked a bit.

" More importantly... " Libera interrupted. " How do we get off this giant tree? "

This time, Rina opened her mouth. " But we have to defeat it first. "

" Umm... can I know where's Awru and the other three? " Ii sighed. " Guess can't be helped. " Ii explained everything that had happened while he was knocked out. He nods and began to adjust his goggles.

" I understand the situation now! " he chirped, stood up and walked off into a direction. " W... Where are you going? " Mina asked.

He turned his head. " Didn't you guys see that? There's a giant castle right over the other side of this giant tree. " he pointed, they focused on where he was pointing, there was an army of soldiers fending off monster just outside the walls. Griff was a bit surprised off Edge's sight to see that far away even though he's just a kid. " I can hear someone crying inside the castle. Wait for me here! "

Libera was just about to stop him but he ran away before she could. Her face puzzled in worried while Kuhla was in deep thought. ' _Someone crying in a castle? But none of us can hear anyone crying... '_

* * *

After climbing a giant root, Edge could see the guards fighting Treants. The tree monster that keep spawning from the ground. A muscular man with a giant hammer killed three of the monster with a single attack. He smirked and pulls out his spear, swinging into the battle with a vine on his hand, while everyone was busy with the Treants, one of the guards lost its weapon and was knocked to the ground.

He yelp for help as the Treants raises its sharp branch to finish him off. This is when Edge jumped and slashed the Treants into half. His face was confused for a moment before the kid took another vine to another and slashed the other Treants while the guards watched in awe. The muscular man was a bit impressed by the kid until one of the vines snapped, one of the Treants took this chance to swat him away like a fly as he was sent into one of the castle's window.

Edge scratched his head in pain as a female gasp can be heard. " Ow!... " he said to himself, this is when he opened his eyes and saw a girl, looks almost like his age wearing a gown with flowery patterns on it. She had green eyes and was wearing a wing-like adornments on her head. Her haired reached down to her feet.

" A- Are you okay? " she asked with a soft, gentle voice wiping her tears away. Edge nod and rested on the wall, closing his eyes. " Who are you? Are you a knight of this castle? " she asked again, his head turned to left and right.

" I'm just a kid. Running away from my family. " her face was shocked for a moment.

" W-Why? "

His eyes were slightly opened. " Cause my family doesn't care about me. They only care about their money. Even after I ran away, they didn't even search for me. Just about a few days ago, they wanted me to marry someone I didn't even know! Heck! I'm still a kid! "

The girl was in deep thought as he said it. " By the way, what's your name? " he suddenly asked, she jolted up a bit before introducing herself.

" O-Oh! I'm Fere Chrysanta. The new princess of Vriksha. " she introuced herself in a formal way, as in by raising her gown a little and bows down a bit. He was buffering for a moment, then he simply replied.

" Oh! Alright, nice to meet you. I'm Edge Oynama. " he took out his hand for her.

Fere jolted a bit before shaking hands with him. He looked around while smiling, " Must be nice living in this castle eh? Mine is just a luxurious bed with lots of kiddies toys. " he said, she looked to her left, motioning a hundreds of toys beside the queen-sized bed.

" What does... "

" I'm a Summoner! "

" Summoner... wait, aren't you a little too young?! " she cried, he was offensive.

" Hey! Then how old are you? "

She embarrassedly said. " 16... " " Hah! I'm one year older than you! " She looks away while hiding her face with her hands.

" By the way, how did this giant castle got stuck on top of this giant floating tree? " as soon as Edge mentioned this, Fere immediately asked.

" Giant floating tree? " " Yeah. " " You mean... we are high in the sky? " "That's right. "

She gasped in happiness, for some odd reason. She skipped and jumped around happily making the kid sweat drop at this scene. " Uhh... are you okay? "

She turned her shining eyes toward him and grasp his hand. " Am I okay?! Of course I'm okay! We're in wonderland now! The place where we could meet Fairies whenever we want! " she chirped, dragging Edge to skipped and jumped along with her as they went downstairs, passed by every guards that saw them. The guards were alerted and chased after them, assuming Edge a kidnapper.

" Let's go Edge-kun! To the Magic Land! " Edge didn't have time to argue with her because of the huge amount of guards chasing them around the castle. Fere pushed a hidden button as they fell down into a hole. The guards lost sight of them, they both were free-falling and landed on top of something soft... and wet.

 _ **-Squirty-**_

" Thank you Squirties! " Fere thanked them, Edge got off one of the water slime and saw the girl interact with the slimes. They look friendly enough to be harmless, she patted one of the head as it had gurgling(sound like purring). ' At least she's not crying anymore... I wonder what happened to Awru? "

* * *

The red haired hero woke up from his sleep, panting and sweating all over his body, by his side was still an unconscious Eci. He sighed and wiped his forehead. " Is it over?.. No... there's still this giant tree. " he said, patting the ground as the others found him.

" Awru! Eci! " they chanted, Awru waved his hand at them and smiled. The twins hugged him before letting go, Griff sat on a log with his eyes closed. Kuhla checked on Eci's vital. Ramna, Libera and Rina surveys the area for any monster.

Awru looked over the giant tree with the middle glowing seven different lights, he thought of how this couldn't be over. How this maybe his grave, the last Gaia Tree Vertri had charged up all his energy since everyone was distracted.

He wanted to do something to stop it, but he couldn't move his muscles. The others doesn't have the strength to counter the attack, knowing that they will only die. Zez was still out of sight with Eci unconscious. Edge had lost somewhere searching for a giant castle as he mentioned. The summoners below had gathered at one spot where they was supposedly stop the attack.

" Make sure to stop the attack Lyud. " Auren commanded, he nodded as he charged his own energy. " Auri, use UBB. " another close call when she threw a sword right in front of his face.

" I know so stop calling me that! Avant! Final Soul Breaker! "

The little girl also known as Rune approached the entrance, she looked over to the sky and saw the giant floating tree. Xenos had taken care of his units tiny injuries he keep fretting about, realizing the powerful energy coming from the 7 Star Unit.

The messy strawberry blonde hair boy stares at the sky, slowly walking away out of town. Dimitri had covered his face with his cloak again as he watches the shining tree from the ground. Nyx and Feeva had taken cover under an obsidian shield.

Every citizen has been ordered to evacuate immediately, but they had no time. As the light shine brighter, Awru had regrets that a drop of water fell to the ground.

" **Kuadorasutairu: Endoresubenchā.** (Quadra Style: Endless Venture)

 _To be continued..._

 _-_ Read the previous chapter!

Continue reading? -


	23. The Adventure Continues!

What date was it again? Nobody could remember, a small town was attacked by monster lead by three Gaia Tree Vertri. Eventually, a couple of heroes were gathered there. They defeated each hordes of monster one by one and saved it. Wait wait wait, you thought _they_ saved it? Nope, you got it all wrong. It is true that a lot of Summoner and Unit saves the citizens, but the one that defeated the last enemy wasn't any of them. It flash of light that cuts the last Gaia Tree down. No one knew what it is but they assumed that it was the God Killer.

Other than reading my narration you want to see how the story goes right?

* * *

 _Urgh..._ the voice echoes through the darkness of space. _W... Where am I?..._ the voice seems to be confused with what its doing. _Why do I feel something... soft and warmth..._ andddd he seems to be enjoying himself. -_-

Awru woke up in a bed, his head was spinning for a while as it slowly begins to stop. He looked over his waist to see Ii and Mina, sleeping on his chest like two tired child. Beside him was an unconscious Zez, sleeping as quiet as a soul. On the other side was Edge who was snoring on his sleep with Tia beside him. Keeping an eye on him like a mother would do.

He sat up and saw several summoner laying down on the infirmary bed, just like him. " Good morning. " a cold voice greeted him, it was Zen, along with Viktor who brought Amy and Maxwell with him. " You guys! I worried about you two. " Awru said.

Zen clicked his tongue. " Worry about yourself before others. You're in a more bad shape than us. " the red haired man laughed nervously. Viktor patted his shoulder with quite a strong amount of force.

" You really did great out there! I've never seen a man flying with his ass burning. " the old man-ehem I mean Champion laughed. Even his laugh is like an old man, Zen sighed as Sofya and Kikuri entered the room. " Sup. " " Good day. " Sofya and Kikuri greeted at the same time.

Awru smiled with pure happiness, bringing happiness to his heart. At that time, Ii an Mina eventually starts to woke up. Ii rubs her eyes while Mina yawns while stretching her arm to the air.

" What's all the noise about its so hard too sleep... " Ii complained, her voice is still sleepy as ever.

" Is there a meeting..? .. " the same goes for her twin Mina, when they both saw Awru that had recovered. They were surprised and jumped at him with cheerful giggles. " Awru! " they snuggled him as he choked between them and then laughed nervously.

" Mou... we were so worried about you! " Ii puffed her cheek.

" Mina is right... don't make us worry like that... " Mina was shyly made at him, somehow making him feel pleased.

Eci woke up afterwards, rubbing her forehead as she saw Kuhla in front of her. Giving her a stern look, " Ehehe, I think I made you worry huh? " Eci fake smile at her, as Kuhla hugs her suddenly, she as froze at the spot.

The former god sniffles with the tears of maiden. " Geez, don't make me worry so much. " Eci smiled, hugging her back as Awru watched the two bonded together.

* * *

Awru, Eci and Zez was discharged from the hospital. Zez yawned loudly as he scratches his head, irritated. " Man what a good 24 hour sleep I got! " Zez said, Awru and Eci sweatdropped as they realized something.

" How come you know we were passed out for a day? " Awru asked, Zez looked at him with one eye and said. " I was up the whole time, from some nurses carry us to a room, our unit watching over us and till you woke up. " Tia overheard him as he could feel a dangerous aura emitting behind him.

" Then... you were pretending to be sick the whole time?! " she scowled at him, he shrieked as he hides behind Rina. Who was clueless about what's going on.

Awru and Eci laughed nervously, the red haired hero then realized something. " Hey where's Griff? " he looked at Kuhla, who gave him an annoyed look.

* * *

Griff was swinging his sword in a forest, producing flames from his unique sword. Sweat start to cover his face as he wipes it off with his bracelet. " Training eh? " a kind voice reached his ear. It was none other than his summoner, who gave him a confident smile as the old man smirk at it.

" Finally out of that cramped room? You should have stayed there and think about others feelings. " the summoned laughs nervously while scratching his head. Griff continue his training as Awru's smile waver from his face.

" Hey... Do you think I can... evolve you somehow? " Griff stopped as he gave the look at his summoner, who was depressed for some reason. " Of course you can, who said that it was impossible, little boy? " the old warrior said with the words of determination.

" Yeah. " Awru looked up, Griff patted his shoulder as the old man smiled, he smiled back showing his teeth as they both laughed in unison. Leon, who was staring out of the window was wondering what was the sensation he felt when the flash of light appeared.

* * *

Hawk, Xenos, Rune, Demitri, Auren and Auriel went separate ways as they left the town that was in ruins, some of the building were able to survive though. Auren looked back as Auriel kept moving. _Someday, I'm going to save the world with my own power, without anyone else's help._ " Big bro hurry up! " her twin sister said, as he turned around and started walking with the again.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A man wearing a blue hoodie was covering his face, with a headphone around his neck, he turned his head toward the screen.

" Have you ever seen an adventure... without an ending? "

* * *

 **Wassup folks! Well if yer new here I am Ayfxa! The Copycat who never gives up on an unfinished story! Soooo some of you guys have disappeared, (I mean Nyx's author btw) But I know you will come back!**

 **Cause I! Ayfxa shall never ends a story until I'm satisfied! Masquareadesoi is also missing.**

 **Damn I really like his story T_T**


End file.
